


Stargate Atlantis Season 6 What Could Have Been

by Syfyfan



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis RPF, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series - Various Authors
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syfyfan/pseuds/Syfyfan
Summary: 103 pages of what might have been had there been a season 6.  A short fan fiction novel comprised of 13 episodes/chapters of adventures, romance, and excitement.All the HTML coding went thru properly so this version is the better read.  Thanks for reading it. Comments/Reviews are appreciated.
Relationships: Atlantis/Stargate Atlantis Team, Carson Beckett/Rodney McKay, Elizabeth Weir & Other(s), Jennifer Keller & John Sheppard, Jennifer Keller & Rodney McKay, Jennifer Keller/Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir, John Sheppard/Stargate Atlantis Team, Rodney McKay & Atlantis Expedition Member(s), Rodney McKay & Jeannie Miller, Rodney McKay & John Sheppard, Rodney McKay & Radek Zelenka, Ronon Dex/Elizabeth Weir, Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller, Ronon Dex/Teyla Emmagan/Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Pete Shanahan, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Rodney McKay, Stargate Atlantis Team & Original Female Character(s), Stargate Atlantis Team/Other(s), Teyla Emmagan/Jennifer Keller, Teyla Emmagan/John Sheppard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Stargate Atlantis Season 6 What Could Have Been

Atlantis Characters: 

Amanda Tapping as General/Colonel Samantha Carter 

David Hewlett as Dr. Rodney McKay 

Joe Flanigan as Colonel John Sheppard 

Jason Momoa as Ronon Dex (names are spelled wrong in the book bc of Audio Reader pronunciation)

Rachel Luttrell as Teyla Emmagan 

Kate Hewlett as Jeannie McKay-Miller 

Jessica Amlee as Aiden McKay 

Rainbow Sun Francks as Lt. Aiden Ford 

Torri Higgins as Dr. Elizabeth Weir 

Paul McGillion as Dr. Carson Beckett 

Jewel Staite as Dr. Jennifer Keller 

David Nykl as Radel Zelenka 

Robert Picardo as Richard Woolsey 

Mitch Pileggi as Colonel Steven Caldwell 

Christopher Judge as Teal’c 

Michael Shanks as Dr. Daniel Jackson 

Richard Dean Anderson as General Jack O’Neill 

Kavan Smith as Major Evan Lorne 

  
CHAPTER1

Nothing seemed remarkably different that day in the city everyone was doing their norm, but this was Atlantis and nothing is every boring so why should today be any different? The alarms sounded and the cities military unit rushed to the gate room with guns blazing. There stood a young blonde no older than maybe 17 with a look of surprise on her face and wearing a black SGA jacket. Major Lorne and his team with weapons pointed ordering the girl to “keep her hands up”, while calling for Col. Shepard and Col. Carter to the Gate-room. The girl in full compliance with Lorne’s orders tells everyone “take it easy and don’t shoot me, didn’t come all this way to die, actually quite the opposite”; as she hands over her backpack and is lead out of the Gate-room at gunpoint.  
Jon Shepard meanwhile was out on one of the piers working on his golf swing with Rodney, while Col. Carter was using McKay’s Lab to work on a few ideas. What started out as a possible leisurly weekend has just become anything but. Both Colonels as well as one Dr. McKay head toward Major Lorne’s location which is the cities isolation/holding room. All three walking together trying to get an idea of what the Hell is going on and how the Hell someone got into the city undetected. Rodney can’t resist stating the obvious, “seriously? Anybody could sneak in we’re not using the shield or the cities cloak. What do you expect? I’m shocked this hasn’t happened sooner”, says the irritated scientist. While Jon agrees with him, he just comes back with, “Let’s just see what the hell is going on”, with Sam in full agreement.  
Meanwhile Major Lorne has a backpack belonging to the girl and orders them to be given to Dr McKay at once with eyes overwhelmingly large from what he is seeing inside the backpack. Lorne looks at the girl and asks “why don’t we start with…Who you are? Why you’re wearing an Atlantis jacket? And how did you get here”? The girl sitting now standing inside the isolation room with Lorne and a few other guards looking somewhat irritated with the tone Major Lorne is using on her responds with, My name is Aiden McKay and I just jumped here from an alternate reality which is now destroyed by Michael’s nasties that he created and countless others we’d pissed off, now can I please see my Dad? He is here in this reality correct? Please tell me he’s in this city?” A silence of disbelief came over Lorne as he took in everything she had just said.  
Lorne looking over the girl’s features started to notice familiar characteristics…. that still doesn’t explain how you got here? Aiden responded with my parents are or should I say were brilliant Scientist they have a brilliant child as well; Aiden now looking annoyed by the direction the questions were now taking. Lorne now noticing a familiar arrogance of a certain Astrophysicist and now had no doubt they were related. Even though McKay had mellowed out some since his time inside that time dilation field a while back. Aiden’s mannerisms may resemble McKay but her physical features are remarkably similar to one Col. Samantha Carter. Lorne knew that this girl standing before him was no doubt the offspring of Col. Carter and Dr. McKay even if she was from another reality, she was definitely theirs; just need Beckett to confirm it.  
Lorne met Col. Carter, Shepard, and Doctors McKay and Beckett at the door wanting to brief them on everything thus far. Shepard standing there with a look of shock on his face will. McKay before anyone could react was walking past Lorne and entering the isolation room. Sam and everyone wanting to stop him let him go and stayed behind, knowing that there was no use in trying to stop him. Jon entered the room behind Rodney staying along the walls trying to work over the situation now in front of him. Rodney approached Aiden there were two chairs separating them Rodney stood behind one of the chairs leaning forward onto the back of it and looking at Aiden. Aiden taking in the whole concept of this alternate father standing before her looking slightly different from her father but yet still the same; “nice beard Dad”. Rodney stroking his beard tried to play off the comment. Jon quickly interjects “yeah its new, took us awhile to get used to it too”. Rodney shooting his friend a look of “you’re a tool man”. Rodney retorted with “Don’t have to ask who your mother is” with a slight smile. Aiden quickly responds with “I know…I look like her and I’m built like a McKay… but!! I’m equally brilliant with an arrogant smirk. Jon could tell Rodney was enjoying the natural banter forming between them and decided to take control of the room.  
So, no offense but what are you doing here and where did you get three ZPM’s? Rodney quickly interjected with “yeah right”? Like I told Major Lorne my reality was toast no amount of Zero Point Modules was going to save it so we figured out a way to send me here but something went wrong because the timeline is off…I’m in the past…I don’t know…what happened; I don’t think this was supposed to happen though? I don’t exist here and what year is it? Also, you had me bring the ZPM’s as insurance…, you knew that if there was a way to send them you would, as many as you could or I could carry. Rodney quickly agreed with her or more like himself, he hated alternate realities especially the last one with Rod.  
Dr. Carson Beckett walked into the room with a lab kit to take blood samples from her to prove who she says she is. Carson introduced himself to Aiden as Dr. Carson Beckett and what he was there to do and why. Aiden expecting the tests to be done still didn’t relish the idea of being poked with needles. Carson full of Scottish delight quickly told her how lucky Rodney and Colonel Carter are to have such a beautiful daughter and brilliant too boot. It suddenly hit Aiden that her mother was also there in the city. Carson aware that something he had said had just upset her inquired, ‘’What’s wrong love? I’ve upset you?” Aiden looked past Carson and to Rodney and asked “she’s here? Here in the city right now?” Rodney could see the tears welling up in her eyes, while Carson tried to gain control of the situation and calm her. “Yes, she is here. I take it where you’re from she’s not”? Aiden quietly tells him, “No, she died on the Daedalus with Colonel Caldwell 4 months ago; fighting some stupid alien race that didn’t matter’’. Everyone in the room aware of the anger now in her voice. Carson reassures her that our Colonel Carter is very much alive and well and leading Atlantis. Jon then interjects with “So, you were aware that this was a one-way trip right”? Aiden looks at Jon annoyed and asks “What part of destroyed did you not understand? This is my reality now. There’s nowhere to go back to. Rodney interjects, “It’s fine. Nobody’s kicking you out or anything”. Aiden asks “where’s my mom”? Jon tells her, “She’s right outside, she’s in command of the city so, I thought it best if we talked to you first. Security and all that…. you get that right? Aiden giving him a tired look of understanding. Rodney walking out of the room with Carson, Aiden jumps up and asks “Dad! Where are you going”? Rodney stops and turns to her while Jon looks on at the two of them.  
Rodney: I’m going to talk to your mother, I’ll be back. 

Jon: He’ll be back. So…. welcome to the neighborhood.

Aiden: (looking annoyed and sitting down in the chair next to her) yep.

Sam and Major Lorne wait on the upper deck of the isolation room, the whole time observing the interrogation going on below. Rodney now approaching them looks at Sam with quiet concern over the situation. 

Rodney: Sam you have to go in there… 

Sam: I know…. I just don’t know what to say. 

Major Lorne: I don’t envy the two of you. 

Both Scientist shooting a shocked look at Lorne.

Major Lorne: (aware of what he just said and regretting it) I’ll leave you two to talk. 

Rodney: (looking down into the isolation room) Wow! 

Sam: (looking into the same isolation room at the girl) Yes…

Rodney: (in a soft calm voice) We have to figure this out. She is not going away. 

Sam: (still mulling it over in her brain) I know that Rodney (now sounding irritated) 

Rodney: (sounding defensively) don’t get mad at me…. I didn’t do this. She’s here and not going anywhere so we gotta figure this out. 

Sam: (in a rational voice) I know. You’re right. I can’t believe this is happening. (Looking at Rodney and into the isolation room in disbelief) I have to figure out what to say to our kid. Who Oh My God I’ve been dead for the last four months to her? (Looking at Rodney with bewilderment). 

Rodney: (reassuring her) Calm down. She’s just happy you’re alive. Look…she seems alright, apparently, we did something right. 

Sam: (looking at Rodney amused) she is cute. (With an astonished voice) We have a kid McKay.

Rodney: (quietly reflecting on her words) well…if we ever wondered now, we know because there she is. She looks like you. 

Carson: (walks up and interjects) but sounds like Rodney and built like him too; genetically speaking anyways. That young lady down there is without a doubt the offspring of you and Rodney, Colonel. An Alternate Reality version I mean to say but the DNA of that young lass is a match for the two of you. So medically, scientifically speaking she is your daughter. 

Sam: (looking completely bewildered by everything, looks to Rodney for empathy) 

Rodney: (looking back at Sam with empathy) Go. Go talk to her. I’ll be here.

Sam: (walks into the isolation room and Shepard exits leaving her alone with Aiden) Hi.

Aiden: (looking happy, shocked, and in disbelief) Mom. He said you were here but I didn’t really believe it. (walking towards Sam she softly crashes into her like a tired infant).

Sam: (wraps her arms around her) You’re here now and this is where you’ll stay, no more jumping realities. I think between you, me and your dad we’ve done that enough. 

Aiden: (looks at Sam amused). This has been the longest day ever. Dads busy playing with those ZPM’s I brought, isn’t he? 

Sam: (looking equally amused) Actually no, I believe Zelenka has them, but he did look like a kid on Christmas over them. Three ZPM’s??? That was smart. 

Aiden: (looking proud) Well that wasn’t all my idea but I did play the lead role in it. 

Sam: (looking around the room) You wanna get out of here?

Aiden: (looking relieved) Yes. I am so hungry.

Sam: (amused and exiting the room with Aiden) You are so your father’s daughter. 

Aiden looking at Sam and Rodney could tell things were very different in this reality as the three of them walked into the Mess Hall where the rest of McKay’s team were already seated. Teyla immediately motioned for Sam and the rest of them to come over. Immediately she spoke to Aiden introducing herself and then suddenly catching how idiotic she must have just sounded to her and everyone. Ronan and Jon both looking at her like she was insane. Sam immediately tells her “it’s okay Teyla this is new for everyone). Ronan interjects with “not really, it’s like when Rod was here”; as he pops more food into his mouth like everything was no big deal. Everyone takes a seat as Teyla begins to ask Aiden questions about herself trying to get to know the girl.  
“So, Aiden what do you think of this Atlantis so far”? Aiden looking around sheepishly responded “right now I don’t know, all I can think is that I’m hungry”. Jon leaning back in his chair chewing on a piece of plastic stopped and made the comment “Well, she’s definitely McKay’s daughter”. Suddenly Jon was grasping to catch himself from falling over in his chair thanks to Rodney’s foot suddenly offsetting his balance. Everyone’s attention suddenly on Shepard and his near mishap, soft laughter encompassed the table from everyone except Jon who was shockingly surprised by McKay’s actions.  
Although the McKay that returned from the time dilation field months ago wasn’t the same Rodney that had been pulled thru, two years had passed inside the field before his Team and Sam could get him out. Thirty-nine hours passes outside the field but it was almost two years inside the field and with no technology at his disposal McKay turned to attention to the only thing he could think of to do with his time which was combat training. Rodney decided to take what was around him and use it to his advantage, making the most of his time there instead of sitting around sulking waiting for his team to get him out of there. He knew the situation and knew full well how much time could pass before he got out of there.  
The civilization that he found himself trapped in was a kind society nothing like the one Shepard was with during his experience, they weren’t looking for ascension, these people just existed living their lives day to day. Rodney’s decision to train himself, gained the respect of some of men in the village who quickly included the lost scientist into their daily lives. A man skilled in blacksmithing convinced Rodney to fashion his own blade and too become a master with it. Rodney designed a modest blade, one that he could keep on himself at all times, yet a blade that could kill quickly if the situation called for it. Modesty was not a word that anyone that new him would use to describe Rodney McKay, quite the opposite but McKay made a conscious choice to take the unexpected road, the Humble Road because being trapped for God knows how long with no technology was the epitome of humbling. By the time Sam was able to get there and get the field deactivated almost two years had passed for the scientist. The man they found had become quite proficient in survival, a trait that was necessary to develop during his time there, his physical appearance had also changed…he now had a short beard which was most attractive something Colonel Samantha Carter immediately noticed, she also noticed that the man that stood before her was not the same man she sent thru the Star Gate thirty-nine hours ago; part of her felt immediate guilt for not rescuing him sooner but at the same time relief for successfully finding him.  
Rodney returned to Atlantis, returned to work, but nothing was the same as it was…he now looked for sparing matches with Teyla, Ronan, even Shepard on occasion, his handcrafted blade he kept on him at all times and he let no one touch it, he could be found working more from his quarters than his lab now, and where he once flew off the handle dealing with the annoyances and mistakes of other scientists he now found himself dealing with it with a cooler head, don’t get it wrong he could still get pissed and go the fuck off but in a more relaxed humbled manner. People in Atlantis weren’t sure how to accept this different McKay even his own team didn’t quite know what to make of him. Teyla went out of her way to try and get to know this Rodney, try and help him reintegrate in Atlantis she could tell that being back was hard for her teammate, her friend….Rodney was her friend, he did deliver her baby, help rescue her, and her people from Michael, she wanted to be there for him as well. She had such empathy for him.  
The rest of McKay’s team namely one Lt. Col. Jon Shepard found his friendship with McKay awkward but Rodney was still his friend but his usual tricks to keep McKay inline wouldn’t work now especially since all his allergies had vanished even his allergy to citrus was now gone which Dr Beckett said wasn’t that uncommon to happen in adult lives and that Rodney was very lucky. Jon however realized he was going to have to find a new method of keeping McKay focused.  
Back in the Mess Hall Aiden had suddenly realized that Torren this realities Torren was a baby and couldn’t contain her realization “OH MY GOD! It just hit me that Torren your Torren is a baby! My Torren is older than me. Everyone taking notice at her when she referred to Torren as “her Torren”. Aiden immediately noticed the judgmental looks and corrected herself. “Oh No! Don’t even look at me like that. No way! That boy is so much trouble and arrogant too boot. My God, I thought Dad was gonna kill him last time we got into trouble, it was his stupid idea anyways, I just made sure he didn’t get himself or anyone else killed”. Everyone looking intrigued and Teyla speaking first asked “Really? What was my son up too”? Suddenly the tone of her voice became very authoritative and everyone at the table including Sam was feeling the uncomfortableness.  
Jon sitting next to Teyla as he usually did, tried to ease the now tension with a sarcastic comment, “I’m sure he wasn’t that bad, probably just teenage boy angst; some guys are just better at it than others (giving a sideways look at McKay and Ronan). Aiden then fesses up with “No! He was really that bad. Dad had him by the back of the neck as soon as he landed on the other side of the city. Dad physically caught him from what I heard”. Rodney leaned forward and asked her “What? What did you two do”? Aiden nonchalantly started telling “The Adventures of Torren and Aiden McKay; Torren decided he wanted to Zip-Line from one side of the outer city to the other”. All parental eyes became huge with disbelief as Ronan and Jon smiled commenting with “cool”. Sam quickly put that budding idea to rest with “No! Not cool! And nobody get any ideas or I swear I’ll write you up”. Jon took the Colonel at her word; he could tell she was serious. Teyla sat there just listening in horror at how her son had turned out while trying to remember this was an alternate reality and what happened there wouldn’t happen in hers especially now that Aiden was here. As Teyla tried to continue rationalizing everything Aiden went on with her tale…;” Hey, I would just like to say I did not do it. I don’t have a death wish. Had to make sure he didn’t kill himself though; I was the one who convinced him to wear a shoot and if the zip-line failed to make out like he was base-jumping (looking as if it was no big deal). He made it across but like I said Dad caught him and the rest of us thought for sure he was dead. Then you (gesturing to Teyla) got there and when I showed up alone because the other guys “marines” that were in on it scattered; bunch of babies; you and Dad were yelling’….all I could hear was “You have lost your mind. How could you put yourself and Aiden in such danger? Aiden you are grounded”! That’s all he had to say to me because I knew my goose was cooked. Silence fell over the table and all eyes were on Aiden who came back with a sarcastic “What? I never said I was perfect…practically perfect in every way”, which sparked a giggle out of everyone at the table. Teyla got up from the table and announced “And on that note I must go check on my son”. “Goodnight” was offered from everyone at the table.  
As the five-remaining sat around the table Ronan looked at Sam and Rodney and comments (in a sarcastic tone)” What’s the odds that the two of you would have a kid from another universe”? Rodney retaliates with “about the same as you being an Astrophysicist”. Sam interjects with rational scientific facts trying to say “actually alternate realities run in the infinite and not all of them are that dissimilar from ours”. Jon cuts her off by asking “Didn’t you get pulled into one of those for a while”? Everyone now looking at Sam, intrigued for a response from the Colonel. “Yes,” (in an uneasy voice) Both Jon and Rodney could tell that Sam wasn’t comfortable talking about the incident and wondering why? Jon leaned in and said, “What are you not telling us”? Searching the Colonel’s face and body language, he could tell she was hiding something. Rodney meantime was sitting there at the end of the table between Sam and Jon watching Sam out of the corner of his eye while Jon pushed for the story. Sam got tightlipped and he could tell she wasn’t giving in. Ronan noticing the tension quickly asks Aiden, “Where are you staying? I mean…Are you staying with McKay or…your mom (While stuffing the end of his sandwich in his mouth)? Rodney spoke up “I’ve got her. (Looking at Sam to agree with him) Your place is smaller than mine…at least I have a couch We’ll figure something out”. Sam looked at him in agreement his place was bigger which made no sense, since she was leader of Atlantis, finding time to seek out new quarters never seemed important before. Aiden looked around the table and announced “I don’t care where I stay as long as I’m staying”. Sam looked at her and assured her that she wasn’t going anywhere. Rodney noticed the late hour and that his daughter was looking tired and asked Aiden if she was ready? Sam looked at her watch and realized how late it was and all the work that was involved in informing the proper people of Aiden’s existence, that aspect was not going to be fun Sam did not like people interfering in her personal life and this was interference of the worst kind, this meant the IOA’s involvement as well as the military. Sam couldn’t help but feel agitated/anger at the mere thought of someone telling her how to deal with her daughter she didn’t care what universe she was from.  
Rodney and Aiden walked back to his quarters all the while talking about possibilities for the three extra ZPM’s. They walked inside and Rodney told her to make herself at home; Aiden quickly flopped herself down on the couch and looking over the back of it at Rodney who was leaning against his desk asked him “So you were really trapped in a time dilation field for 2 years”? Rodney looking at his daughter responded with “Yup. Remind me to thank Ronan for bringing that up”. “So, what happened? Obviously, Mom got you out but two years…? What do you do for two years”? Rodney just looks at her and says in a soft voice while stroking his beard (which he did when he was uneasy) “You wait. There was no technology and once all my batteries drained, I honed my weaker skills which was combat. I designed a weapon…a blade before you ask and became highly proficient with it. I could either sulk or do something productive with my time. I made a conscious choice of who I wanted to be and kept at it. Finally, your Mom got there and disabled the field and got me out. Rodney realized that he just had a conversation with his daughter that he hadn’t even had with his own teammates about his time within the field; it was something he didn’t talk about, only with Teyla and very seldom. Yet it was effortless talking to Aiden for some reason. Aiden still looking over the back of the couch (leaning on it) listening to her father tell his own adventurous tale which is how she preferred to think of unpleasant times. The two naturally at ease with one another sat down and browsed his movie playlist before selecting the series “The 10th Kingdom” to watch. Aiden kicked off her boats and made herself even more comfortable on one end of the couch as Rodney made himself comfortable on the other end. The two hulled up for a late night of tv.  
While the city grew calm during the night Sam worked late in her office filing reports of what had transpired that day. In walks Jon wanting to make sure she was alright, Sam assured him that when she woke up this morning this is not what she imagined. Jon uncomfortably looked at her and said “No. None of us could’ve seen this coming but then again this is Atlantis; unexpected seems to be our Moto”. Sam smiled back “So it would seem”. Jon couldn’t help but state the obvious “You and McKay have a teenage daughter now, that has to be throwing you? I mean…not to be getting all in your personal business but you are in Command of the city and I’m head of military here so, making sure you’re alright is part…. Sam cuts him off before he can finish his sentence. I assure you Jon I am fine, yes this has just turned my life upside down but it is what it is…I will figure it out. I appreciate your concern though. Jon feeling reassured of her ability to be in command bid her a good night once again but before leaving told her that if Rodney gave her too much trouble just let him know (somewhat serious and jokingly at the same time). Sam smiled and agreed but told him she thought she could handle Rodney; which she most certainly could or so she thought. 

CHAPTER 2 

Eight weeks had passed and Aiden was adjusting to her new reality as well as the people in her new reality were adjusting to her. Rodney had secured new quarters for him and Aiden, more accommodating in size, Aiden now had her bedroom on one side of the quarters and Rodney’s on the opposite side of the room, they each managed to have their own bath as well as a living area, and a view of the outer city. McKay was just grateful for an area to work from which in his mind meant he could work from home instead of trekking all way back to his lab for every other thing.  
Sam even found herself hanging out with Aiden more at Rodney’s than anywhere else in the city; it was a comfortable environment that Rodney had created. Sam was pleasantly surprised by how great a dad McKay was, even if he had to come down on Aiden about something…. something as trivial as picking up after herself… he did it in a way that made her just listen and do it without a big argument. Sam was relieved that Rodney was so good at this because honestly she felt inadequate as a mother at times with how demanding her job was, there was just so much that had to be done, so many reports that had to be filed, and at times she felt like she was neglecting Aiden. Fortunately, she was able to deliver an answer to Aiden that she’d been pestering Sam about for weeks, she was getting to go off world with Rodney and Teyla to somewhere other than New Athos. Unfortunately, she had just received word that Mr. Woolsey from the IOA was coming to interview Aiden canceling her trip off world with her dad; Aiden was not going to be thrilled with this news.  
Sam tracked down Aiden to Rodney’s Lab where she’d been working with him on projects when she wasn’t in the interactive holoroom being educated on Lantian systems. Sam walked up to Aiden who was seated at one of the desks in the lab and asked her what she was working on? Aiden uninterestingly replied ‘nothing that is going to work without the right power requirements” as she set down the tablet she was working with. “So, what brings you by”? Sam starting to look uncomfortable tells Aiden “You are not going to like what I’m about to tell you…and I cannot help it…. I have my orders to follow as well”. Aiden cuts in abruptly “I’m not going with Dad off world am I”? Sam looking at her daughter compassionately breaks the bad news, “No. The IOA is sending Mr. Woolsey to interview you that day. I am sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to going. I put the IOA off as long as I could but they are insistent. I promise I will let you go with them another time. I just can’t let you go this time”. A horribly disappointed Aiden looked at her mother, understanding, and not wanting to understand the position she was in and told her it was fine, she understood. Sam empathically looked at her daughter and embraced her head before returning back to work. Aiden waited until the coast was clear which meant she figured Sam was half way back to her office before she tracked down Rodney who was in the Mess Hall with the rest of his team.  
One angry sixteen-year old McKay entered the Mess Hall making a B line for her dad and plopped down in the chair next to him which was directly across from Teyla, one angry Aiden sat there with her arms folded across her chest brooding…Rodney without even looking at her asked “What’s wrong”? Everyone sat there awkwardly in anticipation for her answer. Moms not letting me go now because some ole Mister Wizzal is coming to ask me a bunch of questions that day. A sudden burst of laughter erupted from all four team members “Mr. Woolsey? Is that who you mean? Rodney asked. Whoever the IOA is sending…Wizzel, Woozel whoever he is. All I know is I’m not going and you guys are laughing; Aiden exclaimed. All Jon Shepard could say was “I like Rodney having a kid. That just set the day”.  
Rodney looked at his very upset daughter and calmly asked her “What did your mom say”? Aiden immediately replied, “she’d let me go on another one with you all, I just couldn’t go on this one because of the IOA”. Rodney asked her “Did she want to tell you any of this”? Aiden responded, “No. She felt really bad having to do it. She did say that she’d kept the IOA away this long but they wouldn’t be held off any longer. It just sucks is all”. What’s this Woolsey gonna ask me? Shepard causally responded with “a bunch of boring questions most likely”. Teyla quickly took the diplomatic side and assured Aiden that Mr. Woolsey was just coming her to do his job, that he too had people to answer too back on Earth. Jon abruptly cut in with “good thing she’s still a minor… (everyone suddenly looking at him confused) meaning…she has to have a parent with her when he questions her. Teyla told Aiden that she had nothing to worry about then that neither Rodney nor Sam would allow Mr. Woolsey to have access to her without them. Rodney looked over at her with reassurance. Ronan finally opened his mouth to the conversation and looks around the table to everyone and says “You know what else this means”? Everyone at the table waited in anticipation for his answer…” McKay you’re not going now either”. Shepard looking rather annoyed was like damn; he’s right. Rodney looked around at them and responded, ‘’It took you that long to figure that out”? The scientist looked a little amused and surprised that it had taken them that long to figure out he was no longer going.  
The day went on and Mr. Woolsey arrived in Atlantis as scheduled. Sam was not a fan of Richard Woolsey and really didn’t relish the idea of having him on her base, she’d thrown Col. Ellis from the Apollo off her base and banned him, she’d really like to do the same to Woolsey but couldn’t since he was IOA. Sam greeted Woolsey and directed him to the conference room where Rodney and Aiden waited for him. Entering the room Sam and Woolsey took seats; Sam sat on one side of her daughter while Rodney sat on the other side. Woolsey introduced himself while pulling out his files and proceeded with the interview. Aiden not seeming too impressed remained uncharacteristically quiet between her parents. Woolsey’s questions weren’t directed at Aiden personally they were more about the other reality and what that universe was like. Aiden answered his questions as best she could without revealing more than needed to know. Woolsey was especially interested in the fact that the Asgard lived in Atlantis along with the rest of them, side by side. He was also interested in the time difference and how it occurred. Sam and Rodney tried to explain their theories on what could have happened, which was still just a theory without knowing more about what was happening at that exact moment they could only theorize. Sam and Rodney both assured Woolsey that every precaution, preventative measure had been taken to ensure the safety of the base; short of installing an iris everything that could be done had been done. Woolsey was satisfied so far with how the interview was progressing, Aiden on the other hand was becoming noticeably tired, they had been reliving the worst days of her life for the last few hours. Woolsey pulled no punches he asked Aiden questions that she didn’t want to think about much less talk about. Questions pertaining to Sam and her death aboard the Daedalus with Col. Caldwell. Why was the General Carter aboard the Daedalus and not commanding the city? Aiden bit the bullet and answered his questions without overreacting which was horribly difficult seeing as how she was a McKay. As uncomfortable as some of his questions were, she answered them the best she could, she just wanted it to be over and for him to go back to Earth. Sam suggested taking a break and reconvening in a few hours. Aiden was desperate to get away from Woolsey and his questions.  
Sam headed to command to check in while Rodney and Aiden headed back to their quarters to catch up on yet another series that they had started watching; this had become their Father Daughter thing that they did. Not to say Aiden wasn’t full of brilliant ideas that she pushed onto her parents every chance she could get. Aiden always wants to take what they have in Atlantis and improve it whether it’s a Puddle Jumper’s systems or a Lantian System that was damaged during one of the many battles they’d been thru. This was information the Sam and Rodney wanted to make sure Woolsey didn’t find out that Aiden was skilled at Lantian systems and they allowed her to work on them with parental supervision of course. That information could easily backfire on them especially when it came to Sam’s command of the city. The IOA would love to use something like that to take Sam out of command and stick someone like Woolsey there in her place. If Rodney had it his way he’d have Sam in command of Atlantis indefinitely ensuring that Aiden would remain in Atlantis, he didn’t want to think that one day he might have to basically share custody of Aiden with Sam meaning wherever Sam was in the Universe meant Aiden would have to be there half the time as well. He liked the three of them there in the city it was convenient and Atlantis was Aiden’s home, it was where she was born, and raised. Rodney leaned back on the couch thinking to himself how he couldn’t wait for this interview to be over and Woolsey to be gone. This was getting nerve racking all the potential ways the interview could go wrong but he wasn’t trying to let on that anything was bothering him for fear that Woolsey would notice and start digging. He turned his attention back to the tv too try and get everything off his mind which seemed to work until Aiden started asking him questions; the most off the wall questions.  
If Mom was missing like Teyla was…would you give up looking for her? Rodney shot her a look like where the Hell did that come from…What? If mom was missing would you keep looking for her even if everyone else wanted to stop? No. I mean yes, I’d search until I found her no matter what the outcome. Aiden looking at Rodney relieved but still not totally convinced kept digging.  
What if she was missing in the Milky Way Galaxy, like someone on Earth took her like with Aunt Jeannie? Rodney looking like, this whole conversation was utter nonsense but was willing to amuse his daughter because he could tell she was serious. Look! That’s your mom. If she’s out there missing…I’m going to do everything I can to find her; you lost her once I’m not gonna let that happen again, not if I can help it.  
Woolsey being here is bothering you that much? Aiden looking up from her tablet at her dad answered with “you can say that again”. Rodney tried to reassure her that she was doing great but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. The two of them sat there watching tv and working on their tablets until it was time to head back to the second and final half of the interview. A reluctant Aiden motioned for her dad to come on before they were late.  
Meanwhile Sam was checking in with Command and Shepard’s team for a schedule check-in, all seemed to be going well Shepard reported that there was nothing really special about the planet they were on (meaning no advanced technology), and Sam ended the conversation as Mr. Woolsey walked up with “we will see you at your scheduled dial-in time; be safe”. Sam looked at Mr. Woolsey and directed him towards the Conference Room where Aiden and Rodney had entered. The four of them retaking their seats continuing with the interview.  
As Mr. Woolsey progressed it was obvious that certain questions were confusing to the girl as she looked to Sam for clarification. Sam tried to clarify what Woolsey was asking “He just wants a better understanding of why you were sent thru to here with three ZPM’s instead of them being used to save your reality? Aiden tried to assure him that ZPM’s weren’t going to stop what was happening; there was a catastrophic overload happening which with the proximity to the sun going supernova, and every other disastrous thing happening in their galaxy at the time, there was nothing anyone could do so she was sent thru and something went wrong because she was sent almost 20 years into the past. The only thing she could think of that could possibly cause that to happen was…(both scientist and Aiden at the same time said) solar flares! Aiden quickly corrected or an entire sun going supernova with a Lantian city exploding at the same moment with an active wormhole. McKay proudly looking at his daughter for being so brilliant and kicking back to Sam everything they had just figured out (it was a cool geek moment). Mr. Woolsey couldn’t help but make mention of how equally brilliant their daughter was. Sam (beaming with pride) places her hand on the back of her daughters head and agrees with Woolsey while Rodney sat there thinking over everything with the other Atlantis. The interview went on finally coming to an end, Mr. Woolsey satisfied with all his finding thanked Aiden for her time and brought the matter to a close.  
Sam, Rodney, and Aiden holding their breaths watched as Woolsey exited the room and the doors closing behind him finally breathed a sigh of relief. Sam recommended that maybe now they could put all of this behind them and get back to normal. Aiden made a quick comment “It is weird not having Asgard around here with us”. Rodney told her, ‘I have enough problems with Zelenka let’s not add Asgard to my daily arguments”. Sam responded with “I can’t even begin to imagine having to broker that living arrangement’. Aiden asked (in an exaggerated sarcastic voice) “Can we revisit this topic LATER”? Aiden looking at Sam asked, “Are you done for the day”? Sam quickly replied “Yes. Your Dads team is due back soon but other than that, I am done”. Aiden (looking at Sam with puppy eyes) “Does that mean you can crash out on the couch with us and watch something”? Rodney just smirked while Sam agreed making Aiden’s night. Aiden figured her parents might not be together but didn’t mean they couldn’t still hangout, they did get along.  
The three of them hanging out that evening; it wasn’t the first time they’d spent time together but after today this was something Aiden needed and Sam realized that. Aiden made sure to make herself comfortable on the couch and on Sam who sat on the far end with Aiden laying on her. Sam couldn’t help but mention how incredibly large the couch was. Aiden told her that she had found it and made some airmen bring it there for her. Sam just looked at her astonished by what she had just said. Aiden aware by Sam’s expression on her face that maybe she should have left that part out; using Moms airman as her personal furniture movers probably wasn’t the best idea. Oh well…it was done now. Rodney just sat on the other end of the couch minding his business occasionally glancing over at the two of them. Mr. Woolsey’s interview had exhausted him, he would have much rather been on the mission with his team but his kid needed him; he needed to be there to see what Woolsey or better yet the IOA was up too.  
Aiden was comfortably curled up on her mother while Sam ran her fingers thru her daughter’s hair relieved too that Woolsey’s interview was over. Sam couldn’t help noticing that Rodney was deep into his tablet on the other end of the couch and whatever he was working on had him stroking his beard which meant something was bothering him. Then she suddenly thought to herself how she’d become aware of his unconscious tells like the way he strokes his beard on the left side when somethings irritating him. She didn’t know what to make of McKay now, but she did know that he was a good father. Sam couldn’t resist asking, “What’cha working on? Anything good”? Rodney looked over at her out of the corner of his eye all the while working “No, just finishing all those reviews that you’ve been asking for”. That’s what you’ve been working on? Sam asked. Rodney smiled, half laughing yep, for the last 2 days. Sam (smiling and sarcastically replying) Here I thought you’d worked out the answers to all our problems. Rodney replied with a side eyed glance and a smirk.  
Aiden laid there watching the tv and listening to her parents and abruptly asked, “Why don’t the Asgard’s live here with us”? Sam told her that the Asgard here in this Pegasus might not be the same as the ones she knew. Aiden told her that Rodney had explained what had happened to the ones in the Milky Way Galaxy as well as his and Dr. Jackson’s encounter with the ones here in Pegasus. (Empathetically sounding) Aiden wouldn’t let it go she wanted to know if it would ever be possible for the Asgard to live there in Atlantis with them? Rodney quickly told her that he did not see that happening since it was a military base. Sam quickly agreed with him. Aiden wanted to know why? Sam tried to explain how circumstances were different between the two realities she even brought up the differences (some of the differences; omitting the fact that McKay was her Ex husband) in the reality that she had been pulled into. Still Aiden wanted to know more, she’d lived with Asgardian’s all her life and not having their little naked grey butts around everywhere was weird to her. Rodney half asleep from the other end of the couch commented while half laughing, “yeah Shepard always says, “they need pants””. A sudden giggle erupts from Sam catching Rodney’s eye.  
Aiden still wasn’t giving up….Why couldn’t they live here? They don’t have ancient genes, they can’t take over the city. Rodney immediately realized that his stubborn daughter wasn’t gonna let this go. Rodney told her that they very well might not have the ancient gene to access systems here but they were Asgard given enough time they figure out some type of work around. Sam couldn’t help but think he could very well be right. Sam told her that she had to understand that Atlantis was a military base, that she was military, the only reason she was in command was because they allowed it, and if they saw fit, they could reassign her. Aiden and Rodney suddenly became aware of just how true that was and that fact left a very unpleasant feeling. Rodney kept his attention on the tv and didn’t look over in Sam’s direction avoiding her most recent comments; uncomfortable comments.  
Aiden (in a quiet voice) tells Sam that she’s Lantian and doesn’t want to go into the military. Rodney meanwhile hearing everything that is being said. Sam still stroking her daughter’s hair let her know that she never had to become military if she didn’t want to, she actually didn’t expect her to; she seemed too much like her father. Rodney looked over at a smiling Sam and all he could muster up thru a smile was “ ya think”? Rodney told her “She might look like you, but damn, she can act like me; so, I’ve heard”. Aiden stretching her legs out far enough to the point that her feet landed on Rodney. He couldn’t resist clamping down on her feet in an attempt to make her remove them. Half way thru the second movie which was Sam’s choosing and it had to be “Star Wars”. Aiden was asleep on Sam’s lap and Sam was also asleep, Rodney on the other had was still awake and working on something Aiden had mentioned earlier. Something she had said sparked and idea and he was curious where it could lead. He knew if it actually panned out that she would want credit for it; naturally being a McKay.  
Finally, morning had come and Rodney walked out of his bedroom ready for work and found Sam and Aiden still asleep on the couch. Rodney walked up beside Sam and ran the back of his finger against her cheek to wake her, her eyes opened still half asleep and realizing where she was, asked Rodney what time it was. Rodney replied back, while handing her a cup of coffee “not quite 6”. Sam tried to move but was pinned by a still sleeping daughter. Rodney watched as she tried to reposition herself and not spill her coffee, not being able to stand the pitiful site before him he walked over taking the cup from her hand and placing it on the end table. Sam watching him wondering what he was doing but before she knew it he was picking Aiden up and taking her to her own room to sleep. Sam stunned and still tired began to drink her much needed coffee. Rodney walked back in the room and continued getting ready all the while talking to Sam about what the day had in store for them. Sam looked at her watch realizing the time and had to go get herself ready for work. Rodney told her that he’d see her later than.  
Rodney entered the gym where he had a sparring session with Teyla planned but of course Ronan was already there sparing with her. “Really? You two are here this early”? Teyla answering “Yes. Toren decided to sleep in so I was able to spar with Ronan”. Ronan never taking his focus off of Teyla, full well knowing if he did, she’d hand him his ass for sure.  
As the morning went on Shepard and his team finally met up in The Mess Hall where Shepard couldn’t help but comment to McKay on the fact that he saw Sam leaving his quarters early this morning. Ronan and Teyla immediately intrigued looked at that the physicist…Rodney looked at Shepard and asked, “What are you stalking now? She fell asleep on the couch with Aiden watching Star Wars, Geez”. Shepard taking the man at his word because that did make sense let the issue go. Teyla did comment that Sam and Rodney do share a child together and Aiden does live with Rodney so her being there is going to be normal. Shepard abruptly stated “I was just mentioning that I noticed Sam leaving his place at 6 a.m. and wondered what was up”. Ronan sat at the end of the table eating and shaking his head. Rodney got up and headed back to his lab for the day as he exited The Mess Hall Teyla looked over at Jon with a scolding look which immediately sent Jon on the defensive “What”? Ronan looking at the two of them and remaining silent so’s not to anger the little Athosian woman. Teyla reminded Jon that Rodney’s personal life now was not just his, it involved Sam as well and Sam is the type of person who keeps her private life private. It would serve you well to remember that. Jon looking her like he’d just been chastised by her, which he had been, and before he could say anything Teyla reminded him that they as a team understand how much he and Rodney enjoyed the banter between them but Sam and Aiden may not; she is the leader of this base. Jon abruptly stopped her, look…yes a lot has changed changed over the past few months especially McKay but I’m not going to treat him any differently (sarcastic tone) I wouldn’t be much of a friend if I did. As far as Sam goes…she’s a superior officer and I know how to play that even if she does share a kid with McKay; which is just ironic as Hell by the way. Ronan shaking his head in agreement.

CHAPTER 3

Shepard’s team, plus Dr. Beckett and Colonel Carter were all meant to rendezvous will Major Teldy; nothing ever goes as its planned.  
Shepard and his team return to the Jumper with a wounded Colonel Carter who had been hit in the right arm by a bullet. Becket was not far behind them with Major Teldy’s team. McKay and Teyla were trying to treat Sam’s arm when Teldy and the other made it to the Jumper. Teldy’s team was returning gunfire on Rogue Geni soldiers. Beckett immediately took over treating Sam with Dr. Alison Porter who was part of Telly’s team.  
McKay backed up so they could work but didn’t get far when Sam started screaming and flailing in pain, not something anyone was used to seeing from the Colonel. Beckett asked Alison to hold Colonel Carter still while he tended it. Trying to get her to focus Carson told her, “Samantha there’s so much pain because its inflaming the nerves and I’ve got to get this bullet out of your arm Lass and we can’t wait”. Carson shouted at Rodney to help Alison hold her because there was going to be considerable pain when he started. Alison asked about giving her a nerve blocker and Rodney was all for that, but Carson told them that he couldn’t because he could cause irreparable damage; he’d have no way of knowing in the field if he was severing nerves. Which made sense to everyone. Shepard and Major Teldy along with everyone else were trying to get the gate dialed and off the planet. Shepard trying to figure out from Teldy what the Hell happened back there, a peaceful meeting between the planet’s inhabitants turned into a Rogue Geni faction trying to kill them. Teldy told everyone listening that she didn’t know, that the Geni showed up after his team came thru the gate, it looked like everyone surprised each other, and they started firing on them hitting Colonel Carter.  
Dr. Porter tried to wedge herself behind Sam in order to hold her in place while Carson got full control of her arm, meanwhile McKay was on her front left side facing her. Sam was looking at Rodney breathing extremely hard and in tears from the pain. McKay looked at her trying to reassure that it was going to be alright and that she’d been thru way worse. Carson abruptly snapped at Rodney telling him that he didn’t think that he quite understood what was about to happen and quickly let them all know that he’d be hitting raw, exposed nerves in Samantha’s arm and it was going to be like he was torturing her until he was done, and if she didn’t pass out from the pain it would be a bloody miracle. Alison and Rodney along with everyone else in earshot of Beckett’s announcement realized the severity of what was going on; more than just a scratch. A scratch is what Shepard compared Sam’s bullet wound to when it first happened; trying to downplay it to her.  
Carson started working on Sam’s arm which right away she began struggling to get away from the pain. Carson told Alison and Rodney to hold her still all the while Sam was reeling in pain on the verge of screaming when McKay finally locked down on her as hard as he could so Carson could hurry the Hell up and finish. Finally, Sam couldn’t take anymore and started screaming and trying to kickout in pain. Everyone in the front of the jumper was in horror of what was going on. Shepard told Atlantis that they were coming in Hot and that Colonel Carter was injured and to be ready.  
Sam suddenly went limp and silent against Dr. Porter and in Rodney’s arms which instantly alarmed the two of them. Carson quickly set their minds at ease by informing them that she’d passed out from the pain and that she was most certainly the strongest woman he’d ever come across to just endure that much pain. McKay just looked at the man who was also his best friend, like he wanted to punch him for making him have to do this to her. Then just commented back to the man, “You owe Porter and I drinks”.  
Jon let Major Teldy land the jumper in the jumper bay while he went back and checked on Sam. Beckett informed him that he got the bullet out and that she was unconscious from the pain. Jon made sure to tell the three doctors “Good job” for what they’d just done.  
The Jumpers door opened, and a medical team was standing there waiting. Beckett and his team whisked Sam off to the infirmary while the others hit the command center. In the locker room where the teams were disarming and shedding all their tactical gear, Aiden came blowing in looking for her father and with a worried expression on her face wanting to know where her mother was and what was going on? Rodney tried to assure her that Sam was fine, that she’d been hit in the arm, and that Beckett was treating her now. All team members in the room looked at one another in silence. Shepard couldn’t resist making a reassuring comment to Aiden, “It was hardly a scratch, Beckett’s just being precautious. You know how Doctors are”. McKay just escorted his daughter out of the locker room directing her to the infirmary so they could check on Sam.  
One of Teldy’s team announced that she would in fact be having nightmares after hearing Col Carter screaming in the Jumper. Alison quickly agreed with her, while Shepard just made a sickened face. Then he quickly told everyone to remember to write their reports on this and that he was going to check on Sam. 

CHAPTER 4

Teyla and Jon were in Sam’s office going over last minute details before she and Teyla left for the day with Major Teldy’s team. Sam took Colonel Stephen Caldwell’s advice and decided to go out on missions. Sam having had a conversation previously aboard his ship with him about how lonely it is at the top. Sam had been a part of SG1 for ten years and now she was in command and having to distance herself for professional reasons; she now understood how her predecessors must have felt.  
Teldy’s team met up with Carter and Teyla in the Gateroom along with Dr. Keller. Shepard, McKay, and Ronan stood there in the Gateroom seeing the women off. As the women walked thru the gate all three men looked at each other and started placing bets on how long it would take before they had to go get them.  
Teyla was walking with Sam and Major Anne Teldy while the rest of Teldy’s team followed behind with Dr. Keller. Keller and Dr. Porter were talking about how things were going since they got back to Atlantis. Captain Alicia Vega and Sargent Dusty Mehra took up the rear while Dusty tried to convince Vega into talking to Keller. Captain Vega just motioned for Dusty to be quiet.  
Teyla asked Sam if Dr. Cavanaugh was returning to Atlantis? Sam told her that she was NOT hiring him for Atlantis and that she believed he was aboard the Apollo with Colonel Ellis. Teyla amused by her response laughed at how strange it was that both men that Rodney had fought with were now on the same ship together. Sam just smiled and while Major Teldy asked if Cavanaugh ever filed charges over that? Sam told her “No. I guess McKay knew what he was talking about when he said he wouldn’t”. Teyla remarked, “I don’t think Rodney has ever said the reason for hitting him”. Teldy remarked, “That was some hit…, broke the fools jaw from what I know about it”. Sam just commented, “I don’t know what happened, neither would say”.  
Sam then asked Teyla what happened to Ronan’s eye? Teyla immediately started giggling and told her that Rodney did it sparing with him this morning. Sam started laughing as well. Teldy couldn’t help but comment on how skilled he was now and that she’d witnessed how proficient McKay was with blades now. Teyla remarked, “Yes. I would not want to be on the receiving end of his blade. I just find it incredible how much he’s been thru in the last year and has been able to come out on top of it all”. “Actually, for him it’s been almost 3 years”, Sam stated. “That’s right”, Teyla commented.  
Dusty making her way up to Teyla and the others…, did I hear you all talking about my buddy McKay. Sam and Teyla looking at Dusty shocked by her comment. Maj. Teldy quickly remarking, “Oh yes, Dusty and McKay hang out in the gym and the firing range”. “Really”? Carter remarked shocked and intrigued. “Yes Ma’am! Last time we were on Earth “Yalestown”! The clubs! McKay is totally my Wing Man, and that man can DJ, a music mixing genius. Seriously Ma’am I don’t get how you two are so smart AND you have a kid just as smart”, Dusty stated.  
Dr. Alison Porter than called out to Dusty stating, “Dusty I hope you are not up there assaulting Colonel Carter and Teyla’s ears with all your talking? Dusty just looked back at Porter giving her an offended look. “Look, I’m just making it clear that McKay and I are friends, my Wing Man…, gotta make that clear especially around certain people (indicating Keller in a subtle manner) or they’ll think otherwise (with an absurd look on her face). Teyla mentioned, “In the past Jennifer has proven not to be a good judge of people and their relationships, that she had thought Rodney and I were involved”. The four women just laughed at that thought. Teyla made sure they knew Rodney thought of her like a sister only. Dusty commented that Keller was blind because Vega was back there all crushed out on her and the woman didn’t have a clue. Teldy offered her opinion to her Sargent, by suggesting she fallback and help out Vega. Dusty sarcastically told her that she could take a hint as she slowly fell back. Teldy just looked at Sam and explained that Dusty was the only girl of seven kids in her family if that helped at all. Sam and Teyla just laughed. “She’s great at her job but I believe she could talk a Priest out of his scriptures”, Teldy stated.  
Back in Atlantis Jon was poking fun at Ronon’s eye that had stitches above it from his sparing match with Rodney earlier. Ronon reminded him that Teyla had kicked his ass earlier in the week. Jon just looked at the man smirking. Then wanting to know where Rodney was anyway. Ronon told him that he was binge watching some new show with Aiden. “Really? Well, let’s say we just go see what their watching”, Jon cunningly remarked. Ronon just smiled back, as they were walking, he asked “So, you really think we’ll have to go after them? It’s Colonel Carter and Major Teldy, they know their stuff”? Jon quickly told him “Those two and Teyla aren’t the ones that worry me. So, what’s going on with you and Keller? Anything”? Ronan looked uncomfortable when he told Jon nothing was happening there; she was interested in someone else like McKay…but it was all good, because he was talking to Banks anyways. Jon looked intrigued and shocked by what he was hearing, “McKay…, REALLY?! I’m pretty sure that’s not gonna happen, not with everything he’s been thru”. Ronan agreed.  
Finally, they reached the hallway where McKay’s quarter were and could hear extremely loud music coming from his quarters, a definite sign that he was not home. Shepard triggered the doorbell where Aiden answered after turning down the tv. Jon informed her that they could hear her music all the way down the hall. Aiden wasn’t fazed and told them that her dad was in the Jumper Bay working on an upgrade for one of them. She made sure to let Shepard know that the upgrade was her idea, but she decided to let her dad implement it this time. John thanked her for that smart decision, less of a paperwork nightmare when she let the adults handle such things. Both men headed out for the Jumper Bay in search of McKay.  
Teyla was talking with Sam when Dusty made her way back up to point where Teyla and Sam were and asked “Colonel, why we are going to this village again”? Sam told her that the people on this planet have a natural power source, but she needed to see if she could negotiate terms. Dusty then asked, “Teyla, don’t take this the wrong way but why would you wanna come along”? Teyla looked at Sam and then with a smirk answered Dusty, “I am here on behalf of my people on a different matter”. Dusty than asked, “So, why did we bring Keller when we have Porter on our team? I’m just curious is all; being the youngest of 7 in my family I’m always the last to know”.  
“You have 6 older brothers”, Sam asked? “Yes Ma’am”, Dusty replied. Teyla remarked jokingly how difficult she found it to be around the three men on her team sometimes so, she couldn’t imagine what six brothers would be like. Dusty told them that no one ever bullied her when she was a kid and she never really got to have boyfriends either, somehow, they always seem to find a new girlfriend when one of her brothers would find out. “Colonel…, your daughter has no combat training”, Dusty asked? Sam told her that Aiden was only 16. “Yes Ma’am but she has no interest in weapons training from what I gathered from her in the gym this morning. I was just thinking for her own safety maybe hand to hand combat training would be good for her to know”.  
Teldy abruptly cut off Dusty telling her that she was about to cross the line when it came to the Colonel’s daughter. Sam told Teldy it was alright Mehra was just concerned. Teyla quickly offered to give Aiden lessons in an effort to ease any tension that had just formed from Dusty’s remark. Sam looked over at Teyla and told her that she would talk to McKay and Aiden about it but too be well aware that her child had no military interest so, she didn’t know if she’d be interested. Teldy irritated with Mehra and her excessive inappropriate questions told Mehra to take point and shut the Hell up. Dusty could tell she was not happy with her and decided to follow her orders without question.  
Sam could see the tension on Teldy’s face and once again tried to reassure her that everything was fine, and she was not offended. Teldy thanked her and wanted to make sure that no one thought her all female team was a bunch of gossiping girls. Sam smiled and told her that she did not think that, that actually she’d picked the best and the brightest for her team and they just happened to be female. That remark actually brought a much-needed smile to Teldy’s face.  
Captain Vega was back with doctors Keller and Porter talking about what it must have been like on the planet that Keller was on for the last 6 months. Vega wanted to know if she’d met anyone while she was there? “Like a guy”, Keller asked? Porter commented, “I believe that’s what she meant. Or a woman…, whom ever”. “No. I wasn’t really thinking about that, I was there to treat sick people”, Keller responded. “Plus, when I left for the planet I sort of had something going with someone but that seems to be nonexistent now”. Dusty commented from behind, “Time to move on; better can be right under your nose and you never even realize it…, just say’n. That’s always been my experience”. Vega and Porter both giving her a look that screamed SHUT UP! Sgt. Mehra just shrugged the look off. Jennifer somewhat agreed with what they were saying. Porter quickly told Jennifer, “For what it was worth she and Carson didn’t last either but it was fun while it lasted”. Jennifer was shocked and noted how Carson was such a sweet guy and a character too. Alison agreed but told her that they did manage to stay friends and that was something. Dusty leaned in over Jennifer’s shoulder and told her, “Be cool with it and move on. You know what? Hangout with Alicia and Ali over here their cool”. Vega quickly mouth to Dusty “that she was going to shoot her”. Dusty just smiled and backed off, her work was now done.  
The women finally, made it to the village where Sam, Teyla, and Maj. Teldy went off to negotiate with the village leaders and Keller, Mehra, Vega, and Porter all stayed back to check out the local environment. Alison immediately wanted to find out more about their technology since that was why they were there. Jennifer wanted to try and grasp a better understanding of its organic properties.  
Jon and Ronan found Rodney in the Jumper Bay working with an engineering crew on modifying one of the Jumpers, if all went well, they could install the modifications to all the jumpers. Jon wanted a simple answer for what he was doing when Aiden spoke up from behind stating in a patronizing voice, “it’s going to give you more POWER, meaning you’ll be able to do everything faster and with more accuracy”. Ronan was smiling at the girl, while Jon looked at her remarking, “That is what I like to hear”. “Well, it was her idea, so you have her to thank if it all works out”, Rodney told him. Aiden just rolled her eyes at Jon and walked away heading to her father’s lab to see what else she could come up with.  
Talks were happening back on the planet but talking is all Teyla and Colonel Carter felt was happening, no progress was being made. As everyone took a break from the negotiations Sam made the off comment that she wished she had Vala here for this. Major Teldy looked horrified by that thought while, Teyla tried to recall who Vala was. “Wasn’t she a member of your team”, Teyla asked? “Yes. A truly gifted negotiator as well as a character”, Sam replied. Teyla told her it sounded as if she missed her. Sam couldn’t help but agree, Vala could be a handful but also the sweetest person, and a loyal friend. Teyla could notice that Sam missed her team back on Earth and empathized for her.  
Teldy then asked the question, “So, how do the two of you like being Moms? You are the only ones on Atlantis with kids”. Sam and Teyla looked at each other uneasy. Teyla then commented, “It is the hardest yet most rewarding job. Although being Leader of my people was simple compared to being a Mother”. Sam agreed saying, “Don’t get me wrong I adore my child, I would not change her for anything, but it is without a doubt the most challenging job I have ever had; it never stops”. Teyla completely agreed with what Sam had just said telling Teldy if she was thinking of ever having children to expect very little sleep and the constant feeling of uncertainty. Sam smiled a remarked that Aiden was a teenager and couldn’t imagine having to take care of a baby. Teldy jokingly told Colonel Carter that she could always have another one. Sam quickly looked over at her and told her “No thank you, one is quite enough”. Just saying Colonel that Atlantis could definitely benefit from a few more Carter-McKay kids…, look at how brilliant Aiden is”. Sam just shot Teldy a smirk and kept quiet. Teyla smiled amused and commented, “Aiden is most certainly a Daddy’s Girl and Rodney adores her”. Sam most definitely agreed with her stating that he was an amazing Dad.  
Sgt. Mehra entered the room and Maj. Teldy asked her, “What she was doing there? Why wasn’t she with the others”? Mehra walked up to the Major and quietly begged her to switch places with her because Dr. Keller’s excessive wining and fear of everything was driving her crazy. Teldy told Dusty to suck it up and get back to her post. Dusty left but not happy about it. Sam asked Teldy if everything was alright in which the Major told her that everything was alright just Dr. Keller was apparently anxious about being here. Teyla rolled her eyes not at all surprised to hear that about Jennifer Keller, past experiences made her well aware of how fearful the Doctor was when it came to off-world situations. Sam looked around and asked, “Am I missing something”? Teyla told her that Jennifer was not the best suited for off-world missions. “Like a scared, winy rabbit, Colonel”, Teldy remarked. “Well, she did fine on the Cainin planet for the last 6 months”, Sam commented. Teyla told her that was most likely because she was in a secure location focused on her work. Having her out like this, I can say from past experience can be grating on one’s nerves. “If she doesn’t like being out in the field, she should’ve just told me, I could have assigned someone else”, Sam told them.  
Vega, Keller, and Porter were in the village collecting data when Porter was suddenly shocked by an energy surge of some kind. Keller immediately tended to her when at the exact moment she came into physical contact with Porter she was also electrocuted. Energy went straight thru Keller’s body and exited out of her back, Keller fell to the ground as Vega yelled of Mehra to get back to their position. Upon arrival Dusty found Vega frantically hovering over Alison and Jennifer not sure if she should touch them and telling Dusty to not to touch them because they could still get shocked. Dusty radioed for Major Teldy appraising her of the situation; all three women left the negotiations and headed for Mehra’s coordinates.  
Colonel Carter, Teyla, and Teldy arrived finding Dr. Porter conscious but Keller unconscious, with Vega and Mehra still unable to touch either of them. Porter told them to stay back that they could still be holding a charge. Alison tried to help Jennifer, asking Alicia if she still had her rubber lined gloves on her. Vega pulled out her gloves handing them to Porter who then put them on and tried to assist Dr. Keller; all the others could do was stand there and watch.  
Dr. Porter assessed Dr. Keller who was still unconscious and found an energy burn had entered her lower abdomen and exited out her lower back. Porter told Colonel Carter that they needed to get her out of there and back to Atlantis or else she wouldn’t make it. Colonel Carter told Teyla and Teldy to get back to the Jumper and figure out a way to land it here. The two women took off for the Jumper.  
Sometime later Teldy and Teyla finally showed up and landed the Jumper, Mehra told them that it took them long enough as they all quickly loaded Keller into the Jumper and took off for the Stargate. Teyla dialed the gate as Colonel Carter told Atlantis what to expect.  
Back in Atlantis Carson and a medical team were standing by while Jon, Ronan, and McKay also stood by for details. The three men watched as Beckett and the medical team rushed Keller to the infirmary. Jon anxiously asked, “What happened? I thought this was supposed to be a simple negotiation”? Ronan and McKay stood by assessing the situation in silence figuring Shepard was saying enough. McKay noticed the bewildered expression on Sam’s face and knew not to add to her confusion. He had already been in the Jumper Bay working on a Jumper and decided to go back to what he was doing; there was nothing he could do, Beckett had it under control.  
The rest of the day went by and Sam finally ended up at McKay’s with Aiden trying to find solace after today’s events. Aiden asked if Dr. Keller was going to be alright and Sam told her that so far, she was stable and that she hoped that she would be. Aiden then asked what caused the energy output? Sam told her she wasn’t certain, and that Dr. Porter was looking into it with Dr. Beckett.  
Rodney walked into his quarters finding Sam and telling her that he’d gone over the data with doctors Porter and Beckett, and without going back to the planet to investigate further…, they’ve hit a wall. F.Y.I. Jennifer is stable condition, but Carson won’t know anything until she regains consciousness.  
Sam told Rodney that going back to the planet tonight was out of the question, they had run out in the middle of negotiations, that whole situation was a mess now. Aiden sat there leaning back into her mother with a set of noise cancelling earbuds in listening to music while Sam and Rodney discussed everything, Aiden figured she didn’t get to do anything so, there was no need for her to listen to it all. Rodney told Sam that Alison said that as soon as she touched the damn thing it zapped her…, it was as if it was a defense mechanism. Sam told him that it could have been, that they still didn’t know enough about it, which is why they were there negotiating in the first place. Rodney could tell Sam was stressing out and decided to drop the conversation in an effort to ease her tension. Rodney leaning over the back of the couch poked Aiden getting her attention, she took out her earbuds looking at him, which he then let her know that her upgrades were coming along. Aiden looked at him with a pleased expression while Sam couldn’t help but get suddenly hit with a gush of pride that her kid had come up with another great idea but this time, she actually went the right way about implementing it. Aiden told them that she would’ve liked to have been more hands on with project. Rodney told her “No! That those work conditions were way too dangerous for her to be in”. Sam agreed telling her that safety protocols were in place for a reason. Reminding her that they just went over all this back with the Naquidah generators”. “Well, at least something good came out of today”, Rodney told them. Aiden looked at him confused. “Your idea is working, so far”, Rodney told her.  
Aiden told Sam in a meek voice that she had an idea maybe even a program that she wanted her to take a look at. Sam skeptically leaned forward into her daughter and looking down on her asked, “What have you come up with this time”? Aiden told her that it wasn’t ready yet but soon. Sam suspiciously let the conversation drop, but still all the while wondering what else this child had come up with.  
“Mom can I tell you something random”, Aiden asked? “Sure”, Sam said cautiously. “Shepard was with Dr. Weir. But was he with her here”? Sam told her, that she didn’t know and then asked why she was suddenly thinking about that. Aiden cautiously told her mother that she didn’t understand how Shepard could just leave Elizabeth out there, Dad will NEVER just leave you out there no matter what galaxy, universe you’re in, he promised that. I just don’t get how, if Shepard cared about her how could he just give up, he didn’t give up on Teyla”. Sam taken off-guard by all this carefully tried to answer her daughter, “I personally don’t know anything about Dr. Weir having any type of relationship with Col. Shepard here. I can tell you that Dr. Weir was infected with replicator nanites and once that happens…, we’ve never found a way to render them completely/permanently inert. Sam avoiding other areas of what her daughter had said remained focused on the replicator portion. Sam stated that she wasn’t sure just how much she understood about replicator technology but by her standards it was by far one of the most dangerous form of technology in existence, it was not as controllable as some seem to think, it seems to always find a way to replicate on its own.  
Sam suddenly had this terrible feeling that her daughter had ideas about replicator technology and quickly wanted to stop any fool notion she had. Sam quickly called for Rodney who came into the room noticing the fearful expression on her face. “What’s wrong” he asked? Sam’s posture went rigged as she clung to Aiden telling Rodney that she had a horrible feeling that their daughter was toying with the idea of replicating. McKay’s eyes went big knowing the full terror that the replicators could inflict if they got the chance to reemerge. Rodney right away looked at his daughter and told her “No! Whatever brilliant idea you have going on in that head of yours…NO! You CANNOT control Replicators; they will always find a way; it’s what they do. I am the first one to back you when you have an idea but not this; do you understand”? Aiden freaked out and irritated by both her parents told them that she didn’t have any replicator plan, that she was just asking about Shepard and Weir.  
Aiden started to get up and Sam quickly grabbed ahold of her daughter embracing her from behind telling her that, they were just trying to keep her and everyone else safe. That replicator technology was just far too dangerous…, there had been too many wars, and too many casualties Elizabeth Weir being one of them. Aiden relaxed and then got up and went to her room while Sam and Rodney just looked at each other letting out a sigh of relief from the bullet that they just dodged. Sam sat there shuttering at the thought of another replicator incident. Rodney could tell how shaken Sam was and tried to reassure her that they had gotten thru to Aiden.  
Rodney asked, “What brought all that about anyway”? Sam told him that it was all so random and that she wasn’t sure…, maybe Jennifer getting injured, that she wasn’t sure. Sam asked, “You went to see Jennifer”? Rodney looking irritated by her question answered, “She’s unconscious. I did talk to Carson though; when I was helping Porter with the energy readings. I’m not a complete Bastard”! Sam looked at him stunned by his reaction and told him to calm down, that she wasn’t implying anything of the kind. Rodney abruptly apologized for snapping at her, but he didn’t understand why everyone felt they had a right to know everything about his personal life? “I mean seriously Sam do I go around prying into the fact that you haven’t been back to Earth for more than, oh I don’t know 8 months”? Sam looking annoyed and offended got ready to snapback at Rodney, but he beat her to it with another apology. Sam giving him her famous ticked off Rodney McKay stare she backed down because it was obvious that he was upset and just lashing out.  
McKay leaning back into the end of the couch he was on, grabbed Sam’s ankle and asked in a mellow voice, “What happened with DC”? Sam guardedly looking at Rodney answered softly, “It played itself out, I guess…, it’s fine, we’re still good”. “Well, it’s always good when you can remain friendly”, McKay told her as he got up and grabbed 2 beers, offering one to Sam as he sat back down. Sam gladly accepted the drink after the day she had, telling him that she didn’t regret her relationship back on Earth, wasn’t even sure if she could call it a relationship, but whatever they had eventually came to a mutual end. I don’t want to be running back and forth to Earth when my kid is here, my work, my life is here now, and his life is on Earth. It was a good thing but it came to an end.  
Rodney rubbing his beard looked over at Sam and hesitantly saying, “I’ll tell you something…, I might know what that’s like”. Sam gave Rodney a baffled look. McKay realizing that she wasn’t sure what he meant clarified it by saying, “The whole playing itself out…”. “How so”, she asked? Intrigued by where he was going with her remark Sam waited patiently for his response. She could tell by the way he was rubbing his beard that he was uncomfortable so, she waited.  
Finally, McKay told her that the two years he was on that planet changed everything, there was no way to come back and just pick up like nothing had happened. Question? As he looked at Sam, “Are you the same person you were two and a half years ago”? Sam immediately responded with certainty, “No”. McKay told her to think about where you were two and a half years ago, who you were with, and could you just go back and be with them now like nothing happened? Because that’s what it’s like”. Sam quietly pondered what he’d just said, the veracity behind his words.  
McKay went on to say that everyone wanting to know everything just drove him crazy, he hated talking about it. He did the Math and knew about how long it would take to get him out, it wasn’t a shock to him. He told her that he was reacclimating to life in Atlantis when Aiden hit and to be perfectly honest…, she was the best thing to ever happened to him, that he wouldn’t go back and change a thing, that risking something happening to her was not a risk he was willing to take.  
Sam couldn’t believe how sincere he was being, McKay was brutally honest but now he had this sincerity, a warmth, that was created by his years away, Aiden’s arrival, maybe all of it, she wasn’t sure, but she knew it existed. “Cavanaugh”, she asked? McKay shook his head and told her “Nope”. That was a subject that he was not touching. Sam didn’t push any further. He did however look over and ask her how her twin was doing? Sam looked completely befuddled by his remark. Rodney just looked at her and laughed telling her he was talking about Jackson, Daniel. Sam responded while giggling, “He’s my twin huh? Well, I guess we could be called worse. He’s fine; always translating something. I did give him an open invitation to Atlantis”. “Great”, McKay told her. Like, oh fuck, that’s all he needed. The two stayed up talking until Sam finally fell asleep. Rodney just kept watching his movie “The Birdcage”, while Sam laid on the couch asleep as usual. 

CHAPTER 5

  
The Mess Hall was full that late morning, Shepard and his team were there along with Aiden, Sam, and Toren. At a table near by doctors Zelenka and Palmer were in the middle of chess game, when two-year old Toren showed up to watch them. Teyla noticing what her son was doing wasn’t too concerned and continued on with her conversation. Suddenly the sound of chess pieces being knocked about caught the attention of everyone. An anger Dr. Zelenka asked the toddler why he would do such a thing? Teyla immediately jumped to her son’s side reprimanding him for touching the doctor’s chess game. Teyla apologized to both doctors for her son’s behavior, both men accepted her apology, telling her that it was alright. Teyla then attempted to get her son to apologize for his actions and Toren looking at his mother emphatically told her, “No! They no share! You say no share, they no play too. You say”! Everyone sat there at Jon’s table in silence watching this scene play out. Then came the sarcastic comment from Rodney, “Yeah Radaak, you didn’t share”. Zelenka shot Rodney a dirty look and muttered something in Czech. Rodney quickly smirked backed and told him (still in a sarcastic voice), “Sharing means caring”. Sam quickly smacked Rodney in the arm for antagonizing the man while Ronan and Shepard just laughed at everything going on. Teyla meanwhile stood there with her child rolling her eyes at everything happening, while trying to keep a calm head.  
Aiden remarked at Toren’s actions by saying, “Well, that all seemed awfully familiar”. Everyone at the table having their own silent reaction to that implication. Toren on the other hand had found his way back over to the table with everyone leaving Teyla still talking to doctor’s Zelenka and Palmer. Toren would usually lean more towards Shepard but he saw the disapproving look on his face and went for Rodney who was sitting right across from Jon at the edge of the table. Toren slowly worked his way up beside Rodney looking sheepishly at Sam and everyone else at the table. Toren told Rodney, “They no share, me”. All Sam could do will sitting next to Rodney was give the poor kid a sympathetic look. Rodney on the other hand told the boy, “You don’t want to play with Radaak anyways, he cheats, and he hates kids”. Sam looking at the man with a shocked expression on his face, like she couldn’t believe that he just told him that. Rodney just looked back at her all smug telling her, “Why else do you think we send him to the planet with all the kids”?  
Teyla finally found her way back to the table and took her seat between Ronan and Jon all the while having a look of disbelief and aggravation. Toren stuck close to Rodney, staying far away from his disapproving mother. Jon calmly told her to take it easy, it wasn’t that serious. Although having your toddler throw your own words back at you has to be worse, as he smugly laughed. Teyla quickly rolled her eyes shooting the man a horrible look, then remarked, “Leading my people was easier than raising my child”. Sam quickly agreed with the woman knowing exactly what she meant. Aiden looking around with an insulted look on her face after that remark. Sam told her daughter, “Don’t act like you don’t get into enough trouble”. Aiden told Sam that she wasn’t in this, it was all about Tiny Tim there, and not her.  
The day went on, Aiden found herself in the Jumper Bay running scans on the retrofitted jumper when a new marine from Earth started talking to her, asking her what all she was doing? Aiden a bit confused as why he was even talking to her told him what she was doing and why. The young marine could see her uneasiness and introduced himself as Christopher Grace. Aiden went on about her work as the young man tried to conversate with her but seemed to be hitting dead ends. Suddenly she stopped what she was doing, looking annoyed at the marine and said, “Christopher…? I don’t mean to be rude but I’m a very busy person, I’m not interested in anything but the work I do. Also, I’m only sixteen. Do you even know who I am”? Christopher stood there blown away by her remarks told her that he was new and didn’t know many people in Atlantis. He then apologized for not realizing how old she was, and that she seemed a lot older than she actually was. What do you mean by, “Do I know who you are” he asked? Obviously, you don’t, I’m Aiden McKay, she told him, General, I mean Colonel Carter’s daughter. Christopher’s eyes got big with fear and he suddenly saw the error in his ways. How not good was it to be attempting to talk to the Base Commanders teenage daughter. Christopher quickly asked her not to tell her mother that he was trying to talk to her. Aiden relieved that he was finally backing off because she had no interest in anyone, she was quite content being a kid in that regard. She assured him that everything was fine, but she had to get back to her work. Christopher took his leave grateful that he wasn’t getting called into the Colonel’s office his first week in Atlantis. Walking away from the Jumper another marine commented as he walked by, “Struck out”? “Don’t even ask”, Christopher told him.  
Sam was in her office with Chuck from Command, as he was leaving her office, he was met by the one and only Toren, who apparently was out on his own in the city, unbeknownst to his mother. Chuck quickly motioned for the Colonel who walked towards him noticing the toddler and acknowledged him by saying, “Toren Jon Immagen where did you come from”? Toren just looked at her and told her “Hi”. Sam asked him where his Mom was? Toren told her that he didn’t know. Sam quickly called Teyla on the Com curious as to whether or not she’d lost anyone. Teyla had no idea to what Sam was referring to because she was in a sparring session with Ronan and had left Toren with Kanaan. Sam informed her that Toren was in her office with her and somehow, he’d made it all the way to Command by himself. Teyla speechless from what Sam had just told her, informed the Colonel that she would be there as soon as she could to claim him. Sam just giggled and told her alright. The Colonel couldn’t help but notice Toren looking around as if he was trying to locate something. Sam asked him what he was looking for? Toren quickly told her, “NeeNee”, which is what he called Rodney. She sadly had to tell him that Rodney was probably in his lab or as it happened to be, walking into Command and also noticing Toren was there. Confused as to why he was there but before he could ask Toren saw him and excitedly began calling for him, “NeeNee”! Rodney without even looking at him picked him up while he asked Sam where Teyla was? Sam told him that she was on her way and they apparently Kaanan was supposed to be watching him.  
Rodney made painful face, knowing all too well what Kaanan was in for when Teyla got ahold of him.  
Rodney holding the boy and looking at him asked, “What are you doing out by yourself”? Toren immediately informed him that he was looking for him and that he wanted to learn some of that science. Sam finding the situation too cute just smiled at Toren’s remarks. Rodney just found it fascinating that he wanted to learn and inquired to what Science he was referring too? Toren quickly told him, “The science, the science on you tab”. Sam just looked confused as to what he was talking about. Rodney pulled up his tablet accessing what he was talking about, he then sent Toren into Sam’s office with it while he talked to her about what had originally came to Command about.  
Teyla walked into Command finding Rodney and Sam there working, they told her that Toren was in her office on Rodney’s tablet. Rodney told Teyla to have a look at what he had come across. Teyla walked around the console and looked at the screen where she saw a Wraith Hive with a familiar tracking signal. “Todd”, she asked? “That’s not possible…, he is dead”. “Or so we thought”, Rodney told them.  
Jon and Ronan made it up to Command just in time to find out about the new Todd situation. Jon quickly decided it would be a damn good idea to take a Jumper and go check-in on our friend…, see what he’s up to; and if I kill him in the process well, that’ll be good too. Sam told them to take a Jumper and report in as soon as they find anything. As everyone got ready to head out Rodney snapped his fingers pointing towards Sam’s office, Teyla just rolled her eyes and laughed telling everyone to let her get her child.  
The team had left and were in the Jumper, they had gated to another planet where they were close enough to monitor the hive ship without being detected. Teyla was still trying to figure out, if in fact this was Todd, how was he still alive? He’s a Wraith, who knows, Shepard told her. After his attempted attack on Earth and everything we had to go thru to get back to the Pegasus Galaxy, I definitely plan to kill him this time. Rodney commented with, “Right! The IOA had no intentions on letting us bring the city back out here. You all saw how fast they pulled Woolsey out of here”. Teyla spoke up saying, “We are fortunate that Colonel Carter was able and willing to retake command of Atlantis”. Shepard just remarked that he was glad she left the Phoenix or Gen. Hammond. Rodney told him that he was starting to sound like Aiden, how she didn’t want Sam on battleships either. Ronan told him, “With good reason”. Rodney just nodded. Shepard not like the direction of the conversation told everyone to focus on the present situation, which was killing Todd.  
Out of nowhere Ronan sharply asked McKay what was going on with him and Colonel Carter? McKay snapped back asking him in an irritated tone, “What? What are you talking about? What’s with you and Banks”? I’m just asking the question on everyone’s mind Ronan told him. McKay shot back, “Not that it’s anyone’s business, but there’s nothing going on, we share a kid”. Teyla intervened before Jon could say anything telling them that Sam and Rodney’s business was no one else’s and that we should mind our own, Ronan. Ronan quickly shot her a flippant look asking, “What did you do to Kaanan for losing Toren”? Teyla quickly got a vexed look on her face as everyone waited in anticipation for her answer. Teyla remarked that he would be more aware of where his son was from now on.  
Back in Atlantis Sam was called to the Infirmary, upon arrival she was met by Carson who seemed quite distressed. Major Lorne walked in right behind Sam asking Carson what was going on? Carson told them that there had been an assault of a sexual nature in Atlantis. Both Carter and Lorne stood there shocked and wanting answers. Carson told them that a young woman had come in, and upon examination he had determined that she’d been raped, but could not identify her attacker, apparently, she had been drugged but there were no traces of the drug left in her bloodwork. Colonel Carter and Major Lorne wanted to know who the woman was, that statements were going to have to be made, that they needed to find the man who did this. Carson told them that he had just sent the young woman to the city’s Psychiatrist and she was there now. He also informed them that the young woman wanted her identity divulged. Colonel Carter and Major Lorne headed back to her office to figure out how to deal with this, to their knowledge this was the first time anything had ever happened like this in Atlantis. The two decided to play it by military standards, catch whomever had done this, and hold them unit they could be sent back to Earth. Lorne told Sam that now they just needed to catch whoever did this. Sam questioned if this was the first attack or just the first attack to be reported? Lorne told her that he hoped this was an isolated incident.  
Colonel Carter told Major Lorne to get with Dr. Beckett and Dr. Wright and interview the woman. She then told Lorne after he had everything to report back to her, that she wanted everything to be airtight, no way for whoever did this to get away with it because of some bureaucratic oversite. Major Lorne headed off to conduct his investigation.  
Sam however quickly became the frightened parent and sought out her daughter’s whereabouts. Aiden was safe at home watching “The Hobbit” when Sam walked in, relieved to see her child safe and sound she immediately embraced her leaving Aiden wondering what was wrong. Sam told her that she needed to talk to her about something which alarmed the girl into thinking something had happened to her dad. Sam assured her that as far as she knew they were fine and what she had to talk to her about was completely different. Sam informed her about what was going on, and not to say anything because they wanted whoever did this to not be aware that they knew; hopefully it would make catching him easier. Aiden quickly told her mother that she would be staying home or glued to someone everywhere she went until they caught the guy. Sam was relieved to hear how seriously Aiden was taking all this, yet she was still anxious about the thought of her child being out of her sight. Finding herself reluctant to leave Aiden alone she decided to stay and work from there.  
Back on the Jumper with Shepard and his team, the four were still gathering intel about the hive ship. Shepard was able sneak the jumper aboard the hive ship and they set off to find out what was going on. Teyla and McKay took off in one direction tasked with gaining control of the hives systems while Shepard and Ronan headed in another direction looking for Todd.  
McKay and Teyla quickly found the control room and began analyzing everything they could before taking control, which would definitely alert the Wraith to their presence. Shepard and Ronan on the other hand were not subtle, if the Wraith weren’t aware of their presence, they would be soon enough because Ronan was shooting Wraith left and right. “Oh great! Thanks to Yosemite Sam and the Tasmanian Devil over there the Wraith know we’re here”, McKay shouted. Teyla suggested that they move swiftly than.  
Shepard and Ronan made their way to McKay and Teyla, Shepard began pressing them for results which sent McKay into a rant telling him that if he and Quick Draw McGraw over there hadn’t started shooting up the place…, Teyla abruptly stopped him telling them that she had control of navigation. Shepard told her “good job”, and to keep at it while he and Ronan went back out to find Todd. McKay shouted at them to not shoot up any vital systems. Ronan sarcastically told him he’d try not to. While Teyla was able to control navigation, McKay was downloading the ships computer core to review later. Ronan and Shepard were searching for Todd but coming up empty, finally realizing that he was not aboard that ship.  
Teyla had control of hive and convinced McKay that is would be probably be wiser to keep the hive ship for themselves rather than destroy it. McKay then called Shepard asking him how he felt about having their own hive ship? Jon saw it as good idea, as long as they could deactivate any type of wraith transponders aboard. McKay told Teyla that they now had their own Hive Ship complete with Darts in the Dart Bay. Both of them knowing how pleased the IOA would be with that technological score.  
Sam was working while Aiden watched her movie when the door rang, answering the door Sam found Carson and Major Lorne there with an update for her. Sam invited both of them in, eager to hear what they had learned. Both men not sure if they should be speaking in front of Aiden or not. Sam asked Aiden if she could go in her room, Aiden shot her mother a disappointed look, then comically asked her if she could just put in her handy noise cancelling earbuds, and continue to watch her movie while they talked behind her (all the while smiling at Sam). Sam agreed and both went back to what they were doing. Sam informed them that Aiden was aware of the situation and knew not to say anything. Major Lorne agreed that it was probably for the best, she needed to be aware of her surrounding being she’s so young.  
Sam wanted to know what they had found out. Both men confirmed the woman was definitely drugged, she says when she woke up in her quarters, covered in bruises, sore, and alone. Unfortunately, she showered washing away any evidence, I have two men going over her quarters now, gathering her clothes that she was wearing. Problem is we don’t know if that is even where the assault took place, she has no memory of it. Sam told them to check the cameras, Lorne abruptly told her that he already had people on it, it was just a lot to go thru, and it would take a while. He assured her that he’d selected a group of individuals that he could trust. Sam wanted to make sure of that, Lorne told her that he’d selected all women for this. Carson quickly told them that considering the circumstances that was probably the best idea, better to be safe than sorry. Sam agreed, telling them that they still had no idea who had done this, but they had to catch him quickly because she could not have someone like this loose in the city. So many thoughts were going thru her mind, thoughts as a mother, as commander of the city, and as a woman. Sam’s mind was just swirling, all she wanted to do was catch whoever was responsible and remove them from her city. Carson told Sam that Dr. Wright would be checking in with her as well, to let her know how the Lass was faring. Carson also assured her that Dr. Wright was excellent at treating assault victims.  
Sam got a call on her Com from Command letting her know that Colonel Shepard was back, and she would want to come to Command for what they had brought with them. Sam curious as to what else she was in for today told Aiden to come with her while Carson and Major Lorne went back to what they were doing. Sam and Aiden entered Command where they were met by Jon and Ronan while Teyla and McKay were still aboard the hive ship. Both were shocked by what they were seeing on the monitor. Jon told her that the IOA should be quite happy about this batch of tech that they scored; a whole Dart Bay full of darts too. Sam finally had something to smile about. Scores like this is what kept the IOA off of her back. Ronan couldn’t help but notice something else seemed to be wrong, Shepard also noticed that the Colonel wasn’t as excited as she should be, he’d just brought her a bunch of really cool stuff and her reaction was less than what he was expecting. “Did we miss something while we were gone”, Jon asked? Sam looked at him uncomfortably telling him to get the rest of his team and meet her in the conference room. Shepard did not like the sound of that at all; the fact that Aiden was extremely quite really had him concerned.  
Shepard’s team met up Colonel Carter, Aiden, Dr. Beckett, Dr. Wright, and Major Lorne in the conference room. Jon immediately did not like the look of this and commented, “What is going on? And why are all of them here? What happened”? Meanwhile the rest of his team quietly observed everything that was happening. Sam told Jon to sit down and that they would explain everything.  
While Shepard and his team were apprised of the situation, McKay had already sent teams of scientist as well as medical and military teams to the hive to secure it. McKay was all set to be up all night working on the hive, but his priorities quickly shifted after being apprised of the current situation; he didn’t want to let Aiden out of his sight.  
Aiden couldn’t help but beg her dad to let her work on the hive with him. Rodney told her that he didn’t have any problem with it, but it was up to her mother. Aiden was just heading to bed when Sam finally showed up exhausted but still concerned about her daughter safety. Aiden straightaway begged Sam to let the work on the hive with her dad. Sam didn’t hesitate in letting her, she figured she was safer there with Rodney and Teyla then here in the city. Aiden excitedly hugged her mother for agreeing and then headed to bed.  
Rodney could tell by the expression on Sam’s face that something was wrong; grabbing two beers Rodney headed for the couch offering one of the bottles to Sam, she didn’t even hesitate when accepting the bottle; she figured it would probably take more than one after the day she’d had. Rodney sat down and just looked over at her, knowing that she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. In an effort to get her to open up he calmly looked over at her stating that, “This was not seriously happening in Atlantis”. Sam solemnly looked back at him, telling him that she couldn’t believe it either. Suddenly she became anxious telling Rodney that she was scared, not for herself but because of Aiden, that she was terrified to let her out of her sight. Rodney quickly reached out for her telling her that they would keep Aiden with them. Sam leaned into him telling him that what she felt was completely different from anything else, it was a fear she’d never known before. Rodney told her that he understood which is why he wanted to keep Aiden with him on the hive; he didn’t want her out of his sight either. Rodney noticed that Sam was being awfully quiet and looked down at her on his shoulder finding her asleep; he just sat there working on the hive data that he had collected and watching “Doctor Who”. 

  
CHAPTER 6

  
Time went on and the assailant had still evaded Major Lorne’s investigation. The victim had returned to Earth unable to stay in the city after all that had happened; no one could blame her. Life went on, yet the investigation remained open, they still had a Rapist in the city that had to be found. Neither Sam nor Major Lorne would allow a Rapist to run loose in Atlantis, they were determined to eventually find him.  
Shepard and his team were off world with the hive ship seeking out a Wraith Lab that was in the ships computer core that McKay had found. Down on the planet’s surface they found a lab full of information, Rodney told them that they had hit the wraith jackpot. Oddly enough the lab was on an inhabited planet, there was village just kilometers away, they figured the Wraith used the village as a convenient food supply. Colonel Carter was also with Shepard’s team working with the hive and investigating the wraith facility.  
Teyla and Colonel Carter headed into the village will Ronan and Dr. Beckett, were already there. Beckett was there offering medical assistance wherever he could, Ronan stayed with him making sure nothing happened to the good doctor. Additional Atlantis teams were there on guarding the lab and securing the village. Aiden remained in the under close supervision of Major Lorne, Major Teldy and Sargent Mehra; Dusty was actually staying at McKay’s with Aiden while they were gone. Sam and Rodney trusted them with their daughter’s safety, which allowed them to successfully focus on their mission.  
Shepard’s team had been there on the planet for days and Teyla and Sam were looking forward to the village, getting cleaned up, and possibly an actual bed. Upon arriving in the village, they were met by Ronan and Dr. Beckett. Carson inquired as to where Dr. Porter was, they told him that she had stayed behind with McKay and his team to work in the wraith lab. As the day progressed Teyla and Colonel Carter were in the local pub enjoying a much-needed break from everything wraith.  
Back in Atlantis Aiden was with Sargent Mehra in the Jumper Bay going over one of the Darts she was working on when Corporal Christopher Grace appeared politely greeted Aiden. Aiden quickly turned surprised to see him. Dusty stood there quietly observing him, not leading on that anything could be amiss. Aiden greeted him in kind, making sure Sargent Mehra was aware of his presence. Christopher asked her what she was working on? Aiden told him that she was modifying the Dart so the pilots here in the city could fly them. Christopher was shocked and asked her if she really knew how to do that? Aiden looked at him with a blank expression, then told him, “obviously” or else she wouldn’t be doing it. Mehra just quietly laughed giving an impressed smirk at her remark all the wall never leading on to Corporal Grace that she was watching them. “Well Miss, I thought I would just say Hello, I’ll let you get back to your work now. Have a good rest of your day. Sargent, good day as well”. Aiden just looked at him, then called him back over telling him, “Look, I’m not trying to be rude, but if my Dad finds out you’re talking to me, he’d probably have his best friend which Dr. Beckett remove your prostate, effectively castrating you; catch my drift”? The Corporal received that message quite clearly and excused himself, returning to his duties. Mehra could tell how irritated Aiden was and inquired what was wrong? Aiden told him that she’d spoken to him before and told him how old she was, who she was, and now he’s going to chat me up again? I’m like, “Go away! I have no interest in anything but work, I have no interest in anything like that. Geez! I’m sorry he’s new and doesn’t know anyone, but I can’t help him. Why don’t you go hangout with him”? Mehra told her that she’d never met him before today. “Well, I’m a kid in that regard, so he can just leave me alone or I’ll tell my Mom for sure”, Aiden told her. Mehra stood there thinking to herself that Corporal Grace definitely didn’t want any part of her doing that. Although he did make the Sargent wonder about him.  
Back at the wraith lab McKay and Shepard had already headed out for the village, it was starting to get dark when the two men finally entered the village. Ronan and Beckett had already gone in search of Teyla and Colonel Carter, they entered the pub where the two women had set off to earlier. Ronan looked around and did not see them anywhere and neither did Beckett. Ronan walked up to the bar and waited for the bartender to approach him and casually asked him if he had seen the two women he described. The Bartender told him, “Yeah, I watched one of your guys escort them out of here a little while ago, believe they were headed to the Inn next door, your women had a bit too much to drink it would seem; they had a hard time walking out of here on their own”. Ronan and Beckett instantly didn’t like sound of that and headed out towards the Inn. Ronan and Beckett immediately started calling Colonel Carter and Teyla on their radios, when they didn’t get any response, they called Shepard and McKay telling them what was going on where they were headed. All four men started running the women’s location, McKay and Shepard kept trying to reach Teyla and Sam on their radios, Shepard alerted the rest of the teams on the ground to what was going on.  
Ronan and Beckett reached the Inn and demanded to know where the women were that were with them, the Inn Keeper told them that the other man with them took them upstairs to their rooms. Ronan flew up the stairs while Beckett demanded to know which rooms while dragging the Inn Keeper up the staircase with them. The Inn Keeper shouted the rooms on the of the hallway at their left. Ronan could her muffled screaming coming from one of the rooms when Shepard and McKay hit the top of the staircase behind Beckett and the Inn Keeper. Ronan found the right door and kicked it open finding Teyla bound and gagged on the floor struggling to get free. Colonel Carter was forced down on the bed bound and gagged as well with Captain Timmons on top her, she was struggling to get him off of her, her legs were pushed up underneath of him, she was trying to them to push the Captain off of her. Ronan went for the man, but he leapt off her and threw himself out of the one-story window before Ronan could get to him. Shepard and McKay burst thru the door while Ronan ran past them after Timmons. Shepard helped Teyla while McKay freed Sam, and Beckett immediately sought after their medical needs. McKay cut Sam’s hand free from the zip tie that bound them, he could tell instantly that she had been drugged, Teyla as well. Shepard went after Ronan and Timmons. Sam still conscious but extremely disoriented clung to McKay who was thankful that they got there before Timmons was able to do anything. Teyla kept trying to get up but Dr. Beckett refused to let her. She kept asking Beckett if Sam was alright? Telling Dr. Beckett that she tried to stop him but couldn’t get free. McKay shouted back at Teyla that Sam was alright, that they had gotten her in time. Sam had her face buried in McKay’s shoulder and neck, but he could feel her tears on his skin. He just sat there holding her, letting her be as silent as she wanted until Beckett came to check her out. Sam was a drugged, a disheveled mess, her hair was loose, and her eyes were bloodshot from tears. Teyla was barely conscious when Colonel Shepard called them back on the radio reporting that they had Timmons or rather what was left of him after running off a cliff in the dark and Ronan shooting him for good measure. He and Ronan were headed back to their location to help get them out of there.  
Upon their arrival back in the city Dr. Beckett cleared both Teyla and Colonel Carter, their bloodwork had come back and whatever drug that Captain Timmons had given them had been absorbed and couldn’t be detected. Beckett ordered mandatory counseling for both women before they could return to duty. Neither woman was pleased about that but did as they were ordered.  
Sam complied immediately with Dr. Beckett’s orders wanting to get back to work as soon as possible, she had a city to run, and reports to file. She told Dr. Wright that she was able to fight Captain Timmons off until Ronan burst thru the door, which was all she was trying to do; fight him off until someone shows up, she knew someone would find them, she never doubted that. Dr. Wright ordered her to keep coming to her appointments, but he saw no reason she couldn’t return to work. Sam was relieved to hear that leaving the doctor’s office, heading back to her quarters to change, and then over to McKay’s to hang out with her daughter as promised.  
It was late and Sam had fallen asleep on Rodney’s couch again which wasn’t unusual, but this time was different, she had woken up with an anxiousness, that had never been there before. She kept looking at the bruises on her wrists from the binding Timmons used, her wrists still hurt. Sam sat there trying to distract herself, but her anxiety grew, finally she couldn’t stand it anymore and went to find McKay who was asleep in his room. Quietly she approached him, she reached out touching his shoulder with a gentle nudge, Rodney quickly woke up aware that something was wrong, Sam just sat there next to him not saying anything, she didn’t need to say anything, the look on her face, her body language said it all; she was not over what happened, not yet. Rodney just sat there with her until she finally became too exhausted to sit up, falling asleep there next to him.  
For more than a week after Sam had returned to work, she found herself falling asleep next to McKay, whether it was on his couch or next to him in his bed; mind you all that was happening was sleeping, the two had found a friendship dearer than any other. Neither one of them commented on their sleeping arrangement, McKay figured if he made her feel safe than that was all that mattered, she could sleep next to him all she wanted.  
Everything else in the Atlantis was back to the status quo. Aiden was still working on modifying the Darts for the Atlantis pilots, McKay was still going thru all the wraith lab data, Teyla was back to chasing Toren all over the city, and Shepard was desperately trying to get his plans for a golf course up and going on the mainland. 

CHAPTER 7

Shepard’s team had gone to take supplies to a planet that Beckett was on, only this time Aiden was allowed to go with them; her mother did promise she’d be able to go with them on a later date. Aiden relieved that she got to go but wasn’t too thrilled about being on a planet where Dr. Beckett was treating people, she didn’t care if it was just inoculations, medical science was not her cup of tea. Aiden was talking to Teyla and brought up the Asgard and wanted her opinion on contact with them. Teyla knew that Aiden had grown up with the Asgard in Atlantis with her and could empathize with the continued need to seek them out here in this Pegasus.  
Teyla (in a leader type tone) I understand your need to seek them out…I too found being separated from my people quite unsettling, I can only imagine how it is for you here…you’ve spent your entire life with them and now you’re in an identical city without them. I can understand that feeling of loss. Aiden looking off into the open woods knew Teyla was right that not everything could be the same as it was. Teyla tried to explain her experience with the Asgard in this Pegasus Galaxy, she explained the Arturo Device, how millions of people died at the hands of that device, and how these Asgard did not care. The Arturo Device when activated destroyed stargates, everytime a Stargate was dialed and activated it would blow up, these Asgard forced Doctors McKay and Jackson to activate the device and keep it active not caring the destruction it caused. Aiden having a better understanding of what was going on still wasn’t happy, still wanted to make contact with them, but knew that was not likely to happen.  
The team finally reached the village and found Beckett being ever so Scottish and personable with the villagers. Rodney looking around couldn’t help but ask “Why did I have to come again? There’s nothing for me to do”. Shepard (in irritated voice) You’re here Rodney because we’re a team AND Sam said Aiden could come on this trip”. Rodney couldn’t disagree with him there; no way was he going to let his daughter come out here without him. Ronan, Aiden, and Rodney suffering from boredom decided to walk around the village. Aiden couldn’t help but start asking questions to try and better understand this Pegasus Galaxy. The questions started rolling off; Why did Dad lay out Colonel Ellis? Why did it take so long to get him out of the time dilation field? Did they really think the Aiden Ford from here was dead or alive? Rodney couldn’t help but notice that all her questions were directed at his team. Aiden wanted answers and she wanted them from Ronan, she figured that he’d be the most likely to give up the truth.  
Ronan looked over at McKay who was avoiding Aiden’s 20 questions and paying more attention to his surroundings, “Hey man she could always get a job as an Interrogator if she decided against being a Scientist. Aiden replied (sarcastically) “I could just do both”. Ronan sarcastically agreed with her, “Sure why not”. Rodney commented “As great as the 20 questions game is going Aiden…you really want to be here”? Hey it’s better than Blister Ville she replied. Rodney and Ronan looked at her confused. “New Athos” she replied. Rodney looking at her amused and confused at the same time; “Why do you call it that”? “Haven’t you ever noticed it from the jumpers…? It looks like a bunch of blisters”. she replied. Rodney and Ronan couldn’t help but laugh. Aiden quickly ordered them not to tell Teyla that she had said that. The two men just kept laughing.  
The day went on and Aiden was coaxed into helping Beckett catalog the villagers samples while everyone else played there parts too. Ronan and Rodney went off leaving Teyla in charge of watching over Aiden while they checked out the perimeter and returned to the gate for their scheduled dial in. The two men made it back to the gate and dialed Atlantis with their scheduled report. Rodney assured Sam that Aiden was fine that she was with Teyla and Beckett; Sam was relieved to hear that all was going well, last thing she needed was a report that something was wrong. Secretly Sam couldn’t wait for them to get back to have her daughter back safe within the city.  
It was getting late and time for them to be heading back to the Stargate for their scheduled dial-in. Rodney was relieved to be headed back and Beckett returning with them was a bonus in his mind. Shepard was walking with Teyla talking and noticed Aiden rubbing the sides of her forehead. (In a concerned voice) “Aiden are you alright”? Jon asked. The rest of the team especially Rodney realizing what Jon had just asked waited for his daughters response. “I have a headache. Another migraine starting is all”. Rodney and Beckett quickly responded, Beckett first assuring her that when they got back to Atlantis he would give her an injection to help with it. Rodney asked her if she knew what had triggered it this time? Aiden suffering from migraines was a hereditary condition one Rodney wished he’d not been responsible for but he was more grateful for the fact that she’d not inherited the Epilepsy gene that his sister has. Aiden told him that she had no idea that it could’ve been anything from the evening glare, certain food smells, it could’ve been anything. Ronan asked Dr. Beckett what migraines were? Rodney and Jon immediately responded “The worst headache that you can imagine”. Beckett gave Ronan a more clinical definition which satisfied the Satedan Specialist. Ronan now looking concerned for the girl wanted to get back to the city so Beckett could properly treat her.  
They entered the Gateroom where Sam met them, immediately she realized something was wrong with her daughter. With immediate concern she wanted to know what was wrong? Rodney handing his P90 over to Shepard told Sam that she was getting a migraine. Sam standing in front of Aiden cupped her face and looked at her fully aware that she was in pain. Carson suggested that the four of them head to The Infirmary where he could treat her. The four of them wasted no time getting there. Once in The Infirmary Beckett ran a few test, making sure it was a migraine and nothing else to be safe, he gave her her usual prescribed medication and released her to her parents. The three of them made their way to Rodney’s and Aiden’s quarters where Aiden headed to her room to change and Sam and Rodney crashed on the couch where Sam asked about his day. Rodney wasted no time telling her how boring it was. That he and Ronan mostly just walked around all day, except for the period of time that Aiden tried Interrogating Ronan. Sam looking shocked and amused suddenly heard from the bedroom “I heard that! And No! I didn’t! I only asked a handful of questions and notice I did get my answers”. Aiden suddenly entering the living room from her bedroom dressed for bed. She wasted no time crashing into Sam for comfort from her evil headache. Rodney warned Aiden that the injection she had was probably going to knock her out until the morning. Aiden was fine with that she felt horrible and just wanted to be curled up on her mom. Rodney turned on the tv and continued watching their most recent binge series, which had become his and Aiden’s thing that they did. Sam referred to it as “Father Daughter Time”.  
Shepard, Ronan, and Beckett found each other in The Mess Hall and couldn’t resist catching up. Carson asked where Teyla was and the guys told him “Home with Torren”. Which made sense to the Scottsman after all she was a Mum to a small babe. Couldn’t very well expect Kannan to take care of Torren all the time. It didn’t take long for Carson to start poking for all the juicy gossip that he’d missed out on. Shepard was more than willing to dish too. Jon Shepard loved hearing gossip he referred to it as being “well informed” and “disseminating what could potentially be vital information among his team”. Teyla normally just rolled her eyes when he said such things and then gave him a disapproving stare. As the men sat there and had a BroFest, McKay was picking up his sleeping daughter and once again putting her in her bed. Sam always in awe when she’d see him do that, he’d pick Aiden up like she weighed nothing. All she could think was…he was such a great father.  
Not knowing when it happened Sam suddenly realized she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. She wanted to be right where she was, she didn’t want to be anywhere else. Rodney walked back over to the couch and sat down handing Sam a beer which she gladly accepted. Rodney quickly pulled back the beer bottle from her asking, “Are you still on those pain meds from your arm”? Sam smiled taking the bottle back answering, “No, but thanks for asking”. “Right. So, how’s the arm”? McKay asked. “It’s fine now, barely even a scar. So, she was playing 20 questions out there with you too? “Not me”, Rodney remarked as he drank his beer. All her questions were directed at Ronan. “What did she want to know”? Sam asked. “Anything and everything that could possibly run across that mind of hers at random I suppose”, he replied. “I know she hasn’t let this Asgard business go”; as shoot Sam a concerned look. Sam moved in closer to Rodney all the while talking about Aiden and how to combat this Asgard issue. Rodney told her that he didn’t have a clue, he didn’t want to get on her case about it too hard but this needed to get resolved before she did something stupid like contact them. As stubborn as Aiden was, he didn’t put it past her if she was really determined.  
A sudden flash of terror came over Sam’s face. Rodney read her face and reassured her (while grabbing her arm) that they would talk to her and make her understand before anything like that actually happened. Sam leaning into the back of the couch just stared at Rodney quietly. Rodney aware that she was pulling one of her famous stares on him was somewhat concerned at the fact that she was staring at him. Leaning in the opposite direction of her and looking out of the corner of his eyes he asked her “What? Why you staring at me”? Sam just played coy with him as she reached up and touched his beard. Rodney was just laid back into the couch looking out the corner of his eyes at the blonde bombshell still not totally sure what the hell she was doing but whatever it was…he was down for.  
McKay reached up and grabbed her hand all the while looking into her soft blue eyes. A deafening silence fell over them, enough was enough as he pulled her into him. Sam a willing participant grabbed the side of his face and kissed him. The two of them shared a passionate kiss that didn’t stop. Sam couldn’t resist climbing on McKay straddling him all the while connected in the kiss; this kiss was so deep that the two of them couldn’t tell where the other began, it didn’t matter. Sam delicately and passionately explored McKay’s mouth with her tongue while he did the same to her. McKay ran his hands down the length of her body as one hand returned to cup the side of her face. He broke the kiss barely, yet long enough to ensure she was ready for what was to come next. Sam trying to slow her breathing looked into his blue eyes in full agreement she didn’t want to wait, she couldn’t wait as they made their way to his bedroom. Slowly and passionately they found themselves intertwined her soft flesh hot to the touch, his fingers finding every place she needed them to be, the sounds of endless pleasure escaping from her as McKay searched her body with his mouth, sensations so intense that her legs tightened around him so tight that she thought she’d break. His hands felt like an amazing fire every inch of her that he touched was set ablaze with desire, desire that she never knew was possible. He was doing everything right and she wanted more, she wanted to feel all of him inside her. Sam couldn’t take it any longer as she pulled him up her to her face and kissed him. His body pressing into hers, she could taste herself on his mouth as she kissed him, Sam wanted to pull him thru her to engulf her. Her body beyond ready, felt him finding her, pulsating with every inch that went deeper, and deeper until it reached its point.  
He felt the fiery flow within her, a fire that felt beyond amazing, he couldn’t stop even if he wanted too, her pleasure is what kept him going, he could go all night if he had too or die trying. He’d brought her over the edge multiple times already and the sudden feeling of him inside her was about to do it again. He was still caressing her body all the while searching her mouth with his tongue. She didn’t know how much more she could take before she burst into flames from sheer ecstasy. So many thoughts racing thru her mind. She never could imagine it being this way, never imagined it being this way with him before now, all she knew is she didn’t want it to stop. She broke their kiss and begged him not to stop. He looked into her blue eyes that were so dilated from passion, he looked at her in a way that made the universe fall away. She gripped onto him the full force of her body locking down on him causing waves of pleasure to pass over each other at that moment. He kissed her with such passion that her climax reached out and was felt thru both of them bring him to his release. Both drenched and exhausted Sam curled her exhausted body up into McKay’s which felt like the best place in the universe, she couldn’t imagine falling asleep anywhere else.  
Morning came too soon the two of them, they had awakened, and continued to find each other thru the early morning hours. Finally giving in to the late hour of morning they both decided to get up. Rodney got ready for work while Sam went to check on Aiden. To her surprise as she walked out of Rodney’s bedroom into the living area there was Aiden already up eating breakfast. Aiden acting as nothing was amiss told her mom that there was coffee on the table, she couldn’t help noticing that Sam was wearing one of her dad’s hoodies. Sam quietly drinking her coffee and trying to play down an awkward situation asked Aiden how she was feeling? Aiden quickly responded “Like junk”. A concerned Sam went into mother mode.  
Rodney entered the room dressed for work and in search of his morning coffee. As he picked up the coffee Karraf finding it was empty an irritated comment spew from his lips, “Oh great! What in the fresh coffee Hell”? Sam couldn’t resist trying not laugh as she kept drinking hers. Rodney approached her and affectionately tried to take hers from her. Sam resisting trying to keep her cup to herself was epically failing and finally gave in to the man. Rodney took one gulp of the morning brew and quickly made a disgusted face. Sam leaning into him and smiling asked “What”? McKay quickly asked, “What is that”? Sam just smiling back at him. He told her real quick, “That was not coffee more like a cup of liquid sugar and didn’t know how she drank the stuff”. Sam just kept moving in towards him finally making contact, McKay lightly kissing her back.  
Meanwhile Aiden was laid out on the couch watching tv completely oblivious of what her parents were doing. Aiden announcing from the couch how horrible she still felt made Rodney question what to do. He looked at Sam and told her he had to go to work and wanted to know if she could stay with her. She just stared back at him and agreed. He couldn’t help but notice how good she looked in his hoodie, how much he wanted to take it off her, and go back to bed. Urrr…but he couldn’t he had to go to work, had to be an adult. He started heading for the door but was stop midway by the beautiful blonde in his hoodie who couldn’t let him out the door without a kiss. He kissed her back lightly embracing her in a way that sent shivers and hot flashes over her making her mind spin. He told her he’d see her later and that he’d call Carson to come check on Aiden. Whom by the way was still laying on the couch oblivious to what was taking place right behind her; or so they thought. Aiden well aware of what was going on but chose to ignore it she was just glad her mom was there this morning.  
The morning went on Sam worked from McKay’s quarters where she stayed with Aiden. McKay was in his lab working while Carson was making his way thru the city to check on Aiden when he ran into Teyla who was walking a very fussy toddler. The woman looking a bit stressed from the unsettling child Carson couldn’t resist commenting, “What do we have here (focusing on Torren)? A bit of nasty teething? He asked as he checked over the child’s head. A relieved Teyla was more than willing to hand over the fussy child to Carson. Beckett motioned for Teyla to follow him as he moved down the corridor with Torren telling her that he was just on his way to Rodney’s quarters to check on Aiden. Teyla followed concerned about Aiden “I hope it’s nothing serious”? She asked. Carson assured her that it sounded like her headaches again and that migraines can last up to 3 days in some people. Teyla looking sympathetic to hearing her condition couldn’t bear the thought of Torren being in such pain for days. She asked if Rodney was with her now? Carson told her that Colonel Carter was with her today. He was sure Sam would enjoy seeing her. Teyla agreed to continue accompanying him to his visit.  
They finally reached Rodney’s and rang the door where Sam answered inviting them in, Teyla immediately asked if it was alright that she and Torren were there? Sam assured her it was alright; she was more than welcome. Teyla asked how Aiden was feeling? Aiden abruptly answered walking out of her bedroom “Like someone hit me with a Puddle Jumper”. Aiden noticing Dr. Beckett holding Torren (with a stunned expression) told Torren he was cute but he still freaked her out. Teyla looked over amused by her remark and acknowledged Aiden, “Hello Aiden, I hear you are still not feeling well”? Aiden walked up to Sam who was standing next to Teyla talking and proceeded to crash into her mother like she did when she was tired or sick. Sam comforting her daughter told Teyla No, she was not feeling herself this morning. Teyla looking at Aiden sympathetically, Well, that’s why we have Carson. “Too Right” announced Carson while handing Torren back to Teyla. “Come here Lass and let’s have a look at you. Tell me what it feels like”. Aiden sitting in Rodney’s desk chair while Carson checked her over.  
Sam and Teyla kept talking about how much of the city a person could cover walking a fussy child. Sam could only imagine. They continued talking, discussing damaged parts of the city and how there was still much of the city they hadn’t explored yet. Teyla told her that Jon and Rodney could be found racing toy cars in some unused sections of the city and that she and Torren had come across them on several occasions. Sam just laughed as Carson wanted to know why the bloody hell he was left out. Teyla giggling reminded him that it was Jon and Rodney and how ridiculously competitive they were with each other. Carson agreed. Turning his focus back to Aiden diagnosing her with the same migraine she had last night and that another injection should hopefully do the trick. Carson gave her an injection and sent her to bed for the rest of the day. Sam (looking at Carson concerned) waited for Carson to reassure her that there was nothing to worry about. “Samantha…I know how horrible it must be to watch her suffer thru one of these but I assure you she will be fine once it passes”. Sam looked back at the man quite relieved. Teyla offered words of reassurance as well (looking down at Torren in her arms), “I know all too well what it is like to watch your child be in pain and not be able to do anything.” “The joys of teething” Carson remarked. Sam agreed it was horrible saying how Aiden turns into baby when she gets these (migraines), all she wants to do curl up on me or Rodney and sleep. He’s so great with her…he’ll pick her up and put her to bed like she weighs nothing. Teyla (looking at the two of them compassionately) remarked how Rodney can be quite surprising. Carson couldn’t help but comment on how fit he had become. Sam quickly said for him not to let Rodney hear you talking about that. Teyla agreed. Yes. Rodney becomes VERY irritated. Carson reminding them, “Rodney is my best friend but 2 years spent locked up/trapped anywhere will change a man even Rodney”. Sam just smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary. Knowing better than anyone just what he was like, while standing there in his hoodie that smelled of his amazing cologne; that was a scent that was intoxicating to her.  
Carson and Teyla heading out, back to finish the rest of their day bid Sam a good day and told her to call them if she needed anything. An appreciative Sam walked them out. Sam checked in on Aiden and then found the couch where she sat down and began working for the rest of the day.  
Jon wondering the city after spending the whole morning in the Jumper Bay overseeing the retrofit of some new tech McKay and Aiden had come up with. Jon soon found his way to Rodney’s lab where the scientist was busy at work on how to fix damaged sections of the city. “So, we should be finished with the retrofit by this afternoon…You up for a test drive later”? Rodney was game, “Sure”.  
Carson walked in and started with his usual banter, “Well, well, what do we have here? The two of you planning a bit of fun? Well I’m in”. Jon looking uncomfortable with Carson suddenly wanting in. “Look Doc…I don’t know…”. Rodney looked up and told Shepard to shut up and let him come. Jon looking insulted agreed and told them that he’d see them later that he was going back to work. Both men acting unimpressed told him bye.  
Carson still standing there looking at his friend with a suspicious face, waiting…waiting for confirmation. Rodney refusing to make eye contact finally annoyed to brink responded with a “WHAT”? “Oh nothing…, Just Teyla, Toren, and I stopped by your quarters to see Aiden; Whom I treated by the way and is sleeping for the rest of the day. The lovely Samantha is there with her”. Rodney told him that he knew Sam was with her, he had asked her to stay with Aiden today. Yes, well…I couldn’t help noticing that Samantha was looking quite comfy…and in your hoodie I might add”. Rodney acting very passive, “Sam’s there a lot. Damn! She took my hoodie? Which one? If it’s not Aiden now it’s her, I don’t know she must have gotten cold”. Carson still suspicious found it harder to read his friend these days. Carson knew something was going on but if Rodney didn’t want to say…than he’d press him for the details at a later date.  
Suddenly Beckett received a page for him to return to The Infirmary. Becket walked into The Infirmary where Ronan was laying on one of the beds concussed again from another sparing match. “Ronan Dex what have I told you? Who do we have to thank for trying to spill your brains this time”? Ronan made a suggestive motion across his chest with his hand indicating it was nothing. Carson annoyed by his cavalier attitude, “this is bloody serious Ronan you are going to require more than a few stitches and I’m going to want to run some test to make sure there’s nothing else going on”. Ronan looked at Carson like he was annoying. 

  
Chapter 8

The city suddenly shook, and alarms went off everywhere alerting everyone. All personnel moved into position. Rodney ran out of his lab heading towards the Command Center on his radio wanting to know what was happening. Command was being flooded with reports of what was happening. Jon, Rodney, and Major Lorne all met up in the Command Center to try and figure out what was going on.  
Sam called Command from Rodney’s quarters unable to leave because Aiden was still out from Dr. Becketts injection earlier. The guys realizing that she couldn’t leave Aiden alone and unconscious came up with a plan to have an airman or should I say airwoman stay with Aiden while Sam and the rest of them worked on what was going on. Reports kept coming in from all over the city, but they still hadn’t pinpointed exactly what had happened. There was an obvious explosion in the far side of the city, a part of the city that was still heavily damaged from the replicator attack. Jon and Lorne shouting at McKay about that part of the city being checked already and shutdown. McKay getting irritated from the two military officers were insinuating that somehow all this was his fault snapped back, “Yes! That part of the city has been closed but teams have been working on getting those parts of the city operational again. We also don’t know what’s all in that section either”.  
Sam came running into Command dressed in her uniform ready for work, immediately she noticed the three men arguing, and wanted a report. Jon told her “that’s what we’re trying to find out…McKay”! Rodney having had enough of Shepard and Lorne grabbed a device and headed for the explosion telling them, “That’s what I’m going to find out. You all coming”? Sam followed telling Chuck who was head of Command to keep her informed.  
The four headed towards the explosion. Beckett was already there with a medical team getting people assessed and evacuating them while others assessed the damage trying to figure out the cause. Shepard and the rest finally reached the area all scouring to get reports from the different teams already there assessing. While McKay was rapidly going over all the data himself Shepard appeared on his heals wanting answers. Sam and Lorne appeared behind Shepard with the answers he was looking for. McKay had found the answers as well. “The naquida generators they were using in this section overloaded”, McKay told them. Shepard wanted to know why they overloaded. Sam expanded by telling them that the generators weren’t monitored properly. Rodney abruptly stopped her by adding “That wasn’t all they were doing…son of a bitch! They tied the generator into one of the crystal trays to…I have no fucking idea what they were doing or trying to do; probably some lazy ass attempt to keep from monitoring the generators”. Sam followed with, “that better not be what was happening”. Shepard told Lorne to stay there with Colonel Carter and McKay while he went to The Infirmary. Sam started to say something, but Shepard cut her off by saying “I’ll keep you informed”.  
Jon walked into the hectic Infirmary where Ronan was there sitting on a bed under Doctors Orders not to leave. Ronan told Jon that Teyla was in Command helping. Jon was relieved to hear that. Looking for an update from Beckett Jon’s eyes were scouring the room for the little Scottish man but didn’t see him. Dr. Jennifer Keller rushed thru, and Jon stopped her. “I need an update”? Keller looked at him and told him so far, no there were no casualties but that could change at any moment. Jon looked relieved. Ronan asked “Man, What the Hell happened”? “Somebody or more than one royally screwed up. Damn Naquida Generators overloaded and blew”. Ronan asked him, “Thought the Scientists monitored them”? “Right. Hence the royal screw up”, Jon replied.  
Teyla was in Command working at coordinating and filtering reports for Colonel Carter when Aiden showed up eager to help. Aiden paired herself with Teyla and the two them filtered thru everything that had come in and was still coming in. Teyla took all the medical and military reports while Aiden covered all the engineering reports coming in looking for the structural integrity data for that section. Deciphering what was critical information and what wasn’t, took time, time was not an option if her theory was correct. Figuring time was of the essence she headed for the Jumper Bay telling Teyla not to worry she’d be right back.  
Aiden found the retrofitted jumper ready to go and decided to take it knowing full well that she’d catch Hell for it later; she’d catch Hell for touching a Jumper period. She lifted off exiting the Jumper Bay and heading for the damaged part of the city to get a better look. It only took moments for her to get there and she found exactly what she was hoping NOT to find.  
Aiden immediately got on the com and called her parents. Sam and Rodney answered simultaneously. Aiden began with “The structural integrity on the Spire you’re in is shot…you have to evacuate the section. Get out of there. Sam wanted to know how she knew that; McKay too for that matter. She told them that she was in a Jumper outside of the Spire they were in, and all the structural data she was getting was telling her that it could collapse at any moment. Rodney wanted to know how she was pulling data so fast. Aiden told him that she’d made a quick modification to the Jumpers scanners and abruptly told them again to “Get out of there now so you can yell at me later”! Sam made the decision to immediately evacuate everyone and had that section of the city sealed until it could be repaired.  
Aiden continued to collect all the data she could about the Spire’s damage, figuring that if she was getting grounded maybe this data would lighten her sentence. She continued getting readings and sent everything to her parents, and everything else was being transmitted to their tablets in real-time.  
Rodney and Sam having an array of mixed emotions about their daughter’s actions at the moment suddenly had their tablets notifying them. Both checking them and reviewing what Aiden had sent as well as the real-time data coming in. The two Scientist were very impressed but still irritated. Major Lorne kept asking Colonel Carter what was going on. Sam told him that her kid just saved their collective asses. As everyone from the area headed back into the city suddenly everything began to shake and rumble. Aiden screaming thru the com for her parents panicked. Rodney and Sam answering her “We’re okay. What’s happening? What do you see”? Aiden responded back, “The Spire collapsed or least parts of it. Dad. I knew this was going to happen…The data that was coming in while I was in the Command Center with Teyla screamed it, I had to be sure though”. Sam told her to get back to Command and wait for them. Aiden headed back. Rodney looked at Sam unsure of how to handle their daughter’s actions. Major Lorne spoke up saying, “For what it’s worth she has my approval to take a jumper anytime it’s going to save me from being crushed to death. Seems the apple didn’t fall from the tree either”. “She’s brilliant but it’ll get her into trouble. With me”. Rodney following behind Sam and Lorne just shook his head in response to their conversation.  
Finally reaching Command where Aiden was waiting with Teyla. Aiden quickly embraced her mother in relief that she was alright. Rodney slid past them not failing to subtly tell Aiden good job for what she’d done. Sam asked Teyla for a report while hanging onto her daughter. Teyla obliged giving her a rundown of everything else that was going on in the city. Major Lorne made sure to thank Aiden for getting them out of there when she did. Aiden told him (in a quiet voice), Thanks, I’ll remember that when my mom locks me in my quarters for the next month or two.” Aiden stuck close to her father going over everything she’d done. Rodney could tell she was scared of what Sam was going to do to her later. He silently hoped he could talk Sam out of punishing her. If it hadn’t been for her quick thinking everyone in that area would’ve been killed probably. How could they seriously punish her for being exactly like them. He and Sam would have done the same thing.  
Shepard and Ronan finally made it to Command where Jon was real curious how the Hell Aiden was able to hijack a Jumper. Aiden overhearing his reaction commented (under her breath), “it wasn’t hard”. Rodney shielding his daughter quickly told her to shut up and not to make it any worse. He knew he couldn’t very well smooth over everything she’d done if she just kept digging herself in deeper. Sam told Jon that she’d handle her daughter. Jon told her, “Well great, because we can’t have kids going around stealing Jumpers”. Teyla made sure to keep out of the Aiden situation but Ronan wasn’t that smart.  
Ronan came to Aiden’s defense asking Jon what his problem was? Jon went on the defensive telling him that she was a kid. Ronan wasn’t budging from his position, “Look man, if she hadn’t done what she did…all of them would probably be dead right now. Wasn’t it her that created the program or whatever to figure out that the Spire was going to collapse? I mean she’s like her folks. Are you really that surprised that she’s gonna do what they’d do? That’s a good thing”. Rodney stayed out of it for now he had enough to deal with. Then he got irritated by it all and abruptly asked “Can we get back to dealing with the city? There are more pressing concerns”. Colonel Carter agreed. They needed to find out the persons responsible for all this and deal with them accordingly.  
The evening dragged on while the city slowly began to calm down. Sam was in her office working while Rodney and Aiden were in his lab going over everything. Aiden (In a quiet nervous voice) asked Rodney, “So how much trouble am I actually in”? Rodney never looking up from his computer told her, “Oh…A lot”. A suddenly very remorseful Aiden walked over putting her chin on her dads shoulder looking for sympathy. Ronan came walking into McKay’s lab, noticing how upset Aiden was, he plopped himself down across the lab table from her and McKay. He couldn’t help feeling sympathetic for the girl and went on to try and assure the girl that her dad would smooth it all out. McKay fully aware of how upset she was pulled Aiden up beside him and told her that he was proud of her for what she did. All of her quick-thinking led to everyone being evacuated in time. Don’t stress too hard about your mom; I will talk to her”. Ronan leaning forward on the lab table looked directly into Aiden’s eyes and told her, “You did a great job. Jon’s just pissed he wasn’t there to take credit for any of it”. Ronan and Rodney both couldn’t help but laugh. Aiden admitted that she knew she’d be in a lot of trouble for doing it but did it anyway. Rodney told her at least she recognized that she would have to face consequences for her actions. Ronan agreed telling her, “You know you did something wrong, but you did it with the best of intentions; that’s why it makes a difference”.  
Shepard was already in Sam’s office when doctors Zelenka, Keller, and Beckett showed up which led to Jon calling in Rodney and Major Lorne. The seven of them in her office started going over all the reports thus far and had concluded that Dr. Graydon’s team’s lack of care and complete disregard of the safety protocols when it came to the naquida generators was what was responsible for the overload. Doctors Beckett and Keller were unable to find medical evidence of which team member was responsible, but it was Dr. Graydon who was closest to the explosion meaning he was likely the one trying to stop the overload. “Which was never going to happen in time” Rodney remarked. Keller and Beckett noted that they were extremely lucky that there were no casualties, especially with a blast that large. A seriously irritated McKay was about to blow as he sat there trying to figure out what Graydon’s team was trying to do when it came to the power output. Sitting there on the opposite end of the couch from Shepard just listening to everyone idle on, finally he’d had enough and brought the conversation to an abrupt halt asking Zelenka “What the FUCK! were they doing down there with the power output? Radek that’s your department! Who did you have monitoring them? Where the Hell were you”? Everyone stunned by his outburst was waiting for an answer out of Dr. Zelenka. McKay gave him a chance to answer then proceeded to hit with the fact that had his sixteen-year-old daughter not taken the initiative, a jumper, and reprogrammed its scanners. Which was brilliant I might add; some of us in this room would be dead right now along with however many others that were down there sifting thru the mess they created.  
Sam sat there behind her desk not really being able to argue with what McKay was saying, he was right. She did however need to take back control of the room. Sam looked around the room and suggested everyone calm down, that everyone was tired, and that there was still a lot of information missing that needed to be brought to light. She assured the individuals responsible will be dealt with. Reminding everyone that safety protocols exist to prevent this very thing; we put them in place to prevent this. I’m one of those people who created the damn protocols. Sam kept talking to everyone and finally dismissed them. Sam walked into the Mess Hall in search of some much-needed coffee because she was exhausted and still had much to do. Teyla also entered the Mess Hall seeing Sam and speaking to her, “Hello. I hope you don’t mind me saying that you look exhausted”? “No, you would be right”, Sam told her as she picked up an empty coffee Karaf and quickly put it down grabbing the one next to it which was full.  
Teyla told her that she’d just left Aiden in Rodney’s lab with Ronan. (Looking sympathetic) She is quite concerned…she doesn’t want you to get into trouble with the IOA over what she did. “Great, just what I need” Sam told her. Teyla warned her that she most likely had Col. Shepard to thank for her fears. She wanted to know if it would help at all if she or Ronan said they were with Aiden in the Jumper’? Sam thanked her for the offer, but she didn’t want to start something that could inevitably snowball out of control. Your right deception is not the best course of action. Had I known what she was planning to do I would have gone with her. “It’s not your fault…she knew better than to take it alone, she could have grabbed anybody, anybody would have been better than by herself”, Sam said.  
The night went on and into the early morning, most of Shepard’s team was fast asleep except for McKay who was determined to find out what Graydon’s team was doing. An exhausted Sam walked into McKay’s lab to find him there at his laptop and couldn’t resist cuddling up to him. Making sure nobody was around Sam leaned into him taking in his scent, something that she could never get enough of these days. Rodney letting Sam lean on him, totally aware of how tired she was, told her that they were forgetting all of this for the rest of the night and getting some sleep. Sam was in full agreement as the two scientist headed towards his quarters. Rodney was tucked up in bed beyond ready to go to sleep as Sam curled herself up next to him, laying her head on his chest. Rodney silently loved when she’d curl up on him. Sam laid there starting to drift off all the while thinking of how amazing he felt, that she didn’t want to be anywhere else, he smelled so good, felt so good, she never knew she could want all this, much less have all this; she was exhausted and her mind had that awful feeling where you’re so tired but can’t sleep yet.  
The early morning hours came too soon for Sam and McKay. The two were awake and finding each other repeatedly before the rest of the city awakened for the day.  
As McKay found his way down Sam’s torso, his fingertips over the top of her thighs, his arms wrapping around her thighs as he pulled her to his lips. His lips, his tongue caressing the innermost of her thigh all the way up to her moist lips, his tongue finding every spot that matters. Sam’s hands digging into his arms from the intense pleasure that he was filling her with. Soft stifled moans of pleasure escaped from her as she arched her body thrusting towards him. McKay’s grip on her tightened as he pulled himself up her body using the heat and friction of his skin to excite her even more. The weight of him, the feel of him pressing inside her was sending waves of passion thru her. He moved in a rhythm matching her perfectly, his need for her was just as strong as he thrusted himself deep inside her creating rushes of pleasure so powerful that she couldn’t contain her desire.  
Sam becoming intertwined with McKay, tightening with every thrust her lips seeking his, her hands moved towards his face. She loved his beard; it was just the right length. Everything was just the right length. Her fingers ran across the sides of his face as her tongue sought out relief from the craving within her. As their need for one another reached the brink a deep moan escaped from Sam, a release of pleasure that only he could invoke.  
Both of them lying there drained and revitalized all at the same time. McKay told her that a shower was definitely needed before he could go to work. Sam just giggled back at him in agreement.  
The day went on, and facts about what caused the explosion were finally coming to light. Dr. Beckett was finally able to revive doctors Graydon and a few of his team in order to determine what had happened. Shepard, Lorne, and McKay were in The Infirmary with Beckett getting the facts. A final report on the matter could be written citing that Graydon’s team ignored and bypassed all safety protocols when it came to the use of the Naquida generators causing the overload, leading to the explosion, and structural collapse of that section of the city. 

CHAPTER 9

Months had passed since the collapse of one of the Spires. Shepard and his team were off world on some back-water hamlet planet of little interest following up on a lead that Teyla had gotten from another off-world source. Only this time they had agreed to let Aiden tag along. Ronan stood there inspecting the village while twirling his gun per usual Ronan Dex. McKay unimpressed by the situation was past ready to return home. Jon and Teyla walked thru the village while Ronan, Aiden and McKay headed towards the opposite side of the village.  
Jon and Teyla headed into one of the village shops where they were supposed to meet this source all the while debating whether or not this was worth their time. Teyla pressed that her source had not failed her yet when it came to intel so they should not doubt him now.  
Jon still skeptical told her he didn’t see how some guy that jumps planet to planet thinking he saw one of Michaels hybrids was any concern of theirs. Teyla reminded him that if it had not been for what they did to Michael none of this would be happening. Jon disagreed, telling her that Michael creating hybrids and releasing a plague was not their fault. Teyla getting irritated with the lack of responsibility he was taking when it came to Michael, told Jon in no uncertain terms that Michael’s creatures were their responsibility, because if not for them, Michael would have never existed and there would be no hybrids or Hoffman Plague. Everything Michael has done is on them because they created him. Jon argued that there was such thing as “personal choice”; then remarked they would’ve been better off just shooting him; then there would be no hybrids, Hoffman Plague, and your people would have never been taken.  
Well fortunately he is dead now, but we need to clean up the mess he has left behind, she told him. Jon told her that was her opinion not his. Jon noticing that people were watching them argue immediately stopped asking if they could table this discussion until later? Teyla agreed, fully aware of the stares now as well. The two of them continued seeking out their source.  
Ronan, Aiden, and McKay wondered into the local pub where Aiden stuck very close to her father, finding she was not a fan of the culture the pub was offering. Ronan and McKay couldn’t help noticing the look of apprehension on her face as they stood there by the bar. Ronan stood there talking to the Bartender and drinking while gathering information. McKay stood there assessing the pub which was two levels. Slowly and inconspicuously working his way around the perimeter he noticed someone familiar sitting on the far backside of the pub facing away from him. McKay realizing who the drunken man was and aware that he’d not seen him yet, eased off and returned to Ronan and Aiden. McKay signaled to Ronan to head out while Aiden wasn’t sure what was going on. Once outside and away from the Pub, McKay told Aiden to get back to the gate and go home. Aiden wanted to know why? Ronan stood there rubbing his forehead in confusion but knew something was up. McKay told Aiden to “Get back to the city and have your mom send Major Lorne’s team. Tell her that Lt. Ford is here. Do you understand”? Aiden shook her head in acknowledgment and headed back towards the gate.  
McKay watched as Aiden left the village making sure she was outside of it before he and Ronan did anything. Ronan prepared for anything looked at McKay for what to do next. McKay radioed Shepard and Teyla to fill them in. Jon Shepard was ready to rumble…, not fully believing that Ford was still alive but not too overwhelming surprised that he’d gotten off the hive ship before it exploded. Teyla trying to keep Jon from overacting remained the voice of reason. The four team members met up on how to proceed. Shepard was set on catching his ass FINALLY! He’d had enough of Ford’s past antics. Entering the Pub, the four branched off covering the perimeter making sure he didn’t escape. The team closed in on Ford who was still sitting where McKay first saw him. Jon walked up on the seated man who appeared hardened by his now lifestyle. The man looked up and greeted the gun staring back at him “Colonel Jon Shepard how have you been”? Jon sarcastically told him “Ford. Oh, you know…, same ole, same ole. I’d ask how you’ve been but…you look like Hell so that answers that question”. “Well it looks like the gangs all here”, Ford remarked as he got up from the table causing the team to raise their weapons at him. “No need for all that, you caught me. I’m unarmed, well almost”, Ford stated as Ronan searched him finding weapons on him and removing them. Shepard and his team left out of the pub with Ford in tow. Teyla and Rodney stayed behind the rest of the team as Shepard marched Ford thru the village and back towards the Stargate.  
Aiden made it back to the Stargate and was able to dial out and tell Command that something was wrong. As she ran thru the Stargate back into the Atlantis gateroom Sam and team met her there. A panicked Aiden told her mother what her dad had told her. Sam taking the information sent Major Lorne and his team back to the planet to help apprehend Lt. Ford. Aiden still rattled by everything stuck close to her mother who comforted her as best she could while still putting a plan into action. While knowing that Lt. Ford in the past has eluded capture she didn’t want to take any chances of him getting away again. Sam gave Major Lorne instructions to retrieve Lt. Ford by any means. Lorne looked at her knowing exactly what she meant and followed her orders.  
Shepard and his team were still escorting Ford back to the Stargate while Ford attempted to make conversation, “So I hear Colonel Carter is running Atlantis now…”? Shepard in a sarcastic tone “You did huh? So, how’d you hear that”? Jon trying to get as much intel as he could out of him. Ford told him that he heard it thru the Pegasus Grapevine. The two men trading sarcastic chitchat. Ford commented to Teyla behind him, “So Teyla, I heard you had a baby…Congrats. Who’s the Father (insinuating it was Shepard)? Teyla spoke up looking over her weapon at him, “That would be none of your concern, Aiden”. “Teyla…. come on now, you’re not still sore at me from the last time we were all together are you”? He asked. Teyla did not respond. Ford then asked McKay how he’d been. Rodney didn’t answer him either, he just kept his sights on his surrounding not trusting that Ford didn’t have some makeshift team waiting to ambush them; this seemed way too easy for his liking. Jon couldn’t help but play along asking Ford what he’d been up to since apparently making it off the hive ship? As Ford began to speak, a team of mercenaries surrounded them, suddenly outnumbered Shepard’s team was forced to give up, relinquishing their weapons, and were led off into another direction by Ford and his band of merry men.  
Well on their way to God knows where Ford was taking them, the highly irritated SGA team leader wanted to know where they were going. Ford asked him, “Did you really think I’d just let you capture me that easily? Have you learned nothing over the years”? Jon remarked back to him, “I guess not. So, how did you know we were coming here”? Ford told him “I didn’t. But I always have eyes on me”. One of Ford’s men spoke up, “We saw our leader being detained and intervened”. Ronan looked at the man and told him, “Remind me to thank you personally for that later”. The man told him that he looked forward to it. Another one of Ford’s men pushed Teyla to move faster. McKay standing by her abruptly reacted, “What the fuck man?! You want to try that on me”? Ford suddenly taken back by the situation behind him, told his men to back off, apologizing to Teyla telling them that his men could get a little ambitious. McKay snapped back, “More like a bunch of Little Bitches is what you got here”. McKay looking at the man who’d pushed Teyla asked him, “What? You wanna have a go at me”? Jon and Teyla both spoke up in an effort to calm McKay down. “McKay back off”! Shepard instructed.  
Ford still looking shocked ordered everyone to keep moving and asked Shepard what happened to McKay? Realizing that Rodney was far from the same man he knew, he was curious as to what had happened to change him. Shepard feeling, he didn’t owe him any answers told him “life in Pegasus happened. Hell, you’re a prime example of how it can change someone”. Ford couldn’t disagree with him there.  
Major Lorne and his team entered the village where they’d gathered intel revealing that Colonel Shepard and his team had been taken by the person they were detaining. Major Lorne not surprised, full well knowing what Ford was capable relayed the information back to Atlantis. Sam sent another SGA team to the planet to rendezvous with Maj. Lorne and his team. Their orders were to retrieve Col. Shepard’s team and capture Lt. Ford.  
Meanwhile Ford and the others had reached his encampment. It was apparent that he’d been set up on this planet for a while now, and it was just their bad luck that they’d happened upon him. The four were locked up together while Ford figured out what to do with them. Shepard looked around and finally asked “Anyone got any ideas”? Teyla remarked, “I for one am relieved Aiden was able to successfully get back to Atlantis and is not here; I fear how this Aiden would use her to get what he wants”. The three men agreed with her. Rodney was especially relieved that his daughter was nowhere near any of this. Shepard spoke up saying, “At least we know Lorne and his team are looking for us”. One of the guards came and pulled Shepard and took him to Ford leaving the rest in their cell.  
Jon was escorted into a room where Ford sat waiting, “So, what am I going to do with all of you”? Jon responded, “I don’t know, let us go, and we’ll take you back in handcuffs to Atlantis”. Ford just laughed telling him that it was good he still had his sense of humor. Jon just responded, “Well, you know…some things never change. So, what the Hell are you doing here? I mean, what is all this? Last time you took us hostage you were all about the Wraith enzyme”. “Right. Well, the havoc that you all have caused throughout the galaxy with the Wraith and this Michael with his creatures, you’ve made life a lot more difficult for the rest of us”. Ford told him. Shepard told him with extreme sarcasm that his heart bled for him. Ford becoming irritated played off his remarks. Ford looked at one of his men and told him to bring McKay to him. Jon looked concerned wanting to know what he wanted him for. Ford told him he’d find out soon enough.  
The guard pulled McKay from the cell that held him, Ronan, and Teyla and escorted him to Ford and Shepard. Walking in the tent where Shepard was also being held Ford told McKay to relax, that he needed his help with something that they were working on. McKay asked him why he’d help him do anything? Ford promptly told him, “because if you don’t…, I’ll just kill you”. Jon abruptly interrupted them and told Ford that killing would not be necessary, let’s just see what’s going on. McKay snapped back saying, “I’ve got no desire to help some little wraith worshipping bitch do anything”. Ford jumped back with, “Wraith Worshiper? That’s what you think I am now”? Jon tried to take control but failed as McKay rapidly hit him with, “What else you call it? You’re feeding off the regenerative enzyme which is exactly what Wraith Worshipers do. How’s that make you any different”? Ford hit back sharply, “I’m no Wraith Worshiper McKay”. “Ok, ok, enough. Both of you shut-up”. “Shepard’s right. I don’t owe anyone an explanation for what I do. I’m impressed McKay you didn’t used to be so hardcore”. McKay just stood there rubbing his beard which he did when he got irritated. Shepard suggested that everyone just calm down.  
Two men entered the rear of the tent carrying equipment. Ford told McKay to take a look at it. Shepard motioned for him to comply. Rodney walked over and took one look at it and told them that he was not a Chemist and what did he expect him to do…, he needed Beckett or Keller for that shit not him. Shepard looked at Rodney like he was holding back. Rodney looked at Shepard and told him that there was nothing he could do with it, that he was a physicist not a chemist. Jon agreed and told him to calm down.  
Two more men entered the tent and informed Ford that two SGA teams had come thru the gate. Ford looking irritated looked at Shepard and asked, “How did Atlantis know to send backup”? Shepard told him that they missed their scheduled check-in so Col. Carter would have sent a team. McKay got quiet and stayed quiet, observing Ford, and trying to figure a way out. Ford told Shepard that him showing up was wrecking everything he was building and that he’d have to start over somewhere else now. That all Atlantis seemed to do is wreak havoc all over the Pegasus Galaxy. Recounting what had occurred since they showed up five years ago. Shepard stopped him…he didn’t need to hear every horrible thing that had happened since they’d arrived in Pegasus. McKay just remained quiet unable to refute anything Ford was saying.  
Ford and Shepard were shouting at each other when suddenly Ford pointed his weapon at McKay and threatened to shoot him. Shepard immediately tried to reason with Ford while McKay just stood there staring at Ford not saying anything. McKay stood there with a gun pointed at him and his anger boiling inside him. Jon kept trying to reason with Ford but finally when he felt he was getting nowhere he told Aiden that he could not kill McKay because he made sure that his grandparents were looked after, that they would never want for anything for the rest of their lives. Rodney cut his eyes at Jon angered by the fact that he’d just revealed something he never wanted anyone to find out. Aiden not sure whether or not to believe what Shepard was saying demanding more information and Shepard was more than willing to comply, desperately trying to save his friends life. Ford wanted to know why McKay would do something like that? Rodney just stood there up against a table watching it all play out, not offering a word. Jon still panicked not wanting Ford to actually shoot McKay told him that Rodney was more of a friend to him than he realized. “Aiden you cannot shoot him! McKay did what you weren’t able to do…He took care of your family! You owe him Aiden! You cannot hurt him”! Jon shouted trying to get thru to him. “Why should I believe you”? Ford asked, still pointing his gun at McKay. “Because I’m not lying to you Aiden! I swear! Man, I swear on Teyla’s life I’m not lying to you. Do you believe me now”? Ford gave a second thought and took his gun off of McKay and told Shepard that he believed him. Jon responded with, “Well good”. While looking completely relieved.  
Ford turned his attention back to McKay and asked in a solemn voice, “Man you really did that”? McKay just brushed off his question telling Ford it didn’t matter and that they were taken care of. A touched Ford couldn’t believe the generosity McKay had shown him and never taken credit for it. This was not the Rodney McKay he remembered. Ford scratching his head and confused by everything that had just been said. Ford just looked at McKay and apologized and asked “Why”? McKay finally spoke-up and told him, “Because what happened to you wasn’t your fault”. Jon attempted to cut into the conversation hoping to appeal to Ford sympathetic side and McKay abruptly shut him down telling him to “Shut up! Just shut the Hell up Man! Whatever you’re thinking about say’n isn’t going to help a damn bit. I wanna know how you found out”? Shepard told him, “When I checked in on Ford’s family a longtime ago…, his cousin asked if I could find out who this anonymous benefactor was. When I looked into it nothing came up so, I kept digging, and finally found out it was you. I never said anything because it was obvious you didn’t want it known. I respected that Rodney! You’re always about getting credit for stuff but when it comes to the really important stuff that you do you don’t want anyone to know about it. It’s like…you get a kid out of nowhere and you are this amazing Dad. Nobody would have ever thought that about you…But you are”. “McKay you got a kid”? Ford asked. Rodney just glared at Jon and asked, “You just gonna tell everything”? Shepard just looked back at him like he was so sorry, but it needed to be said.  
Ford shocked by all that was being revealed asked McKay again “McKay you have a kid”? Rodney just looked at Ford and with a nod answered his question. Ford finding himself happy for the man congratulated him. Still shocked by all the changes Ford took a step back to reflect, “Teyla has a kid, McKay has a kid, Weir is dead, Colonel Carter is in command of Atlantis, a lot of shit has happened. Wow”! Shepard remarked, “Well, you’ve been doing a lot also”. Ford sat there thinking out loud, “Not like what you guys have going on”. “McKay so what do you have now a boy or a girl? I mean…can I know that much”? Shepard looked at McKay trying to coax him into talking but it wasn’t’ working. Finally, Jon kept pushing at McKay, “Rodney tell him…’. Ford intrigued asked, “Tell me what”? “His daughters name…, is Aiden”. McKay snapped at Shepard, “Really”?! Ford interjected, “calm down man, I don’t go after lil kids. Your daughter’s name is Aiden? Man…, I can’t believe you”. McKay told him not to let it go to his head.  
Ford just sat there thinking but Shepard not being able to resist asked, “So, how’s all this going to play out”? Ford just sitting there contemplating looked around and told Shepard that he didn’t know yet, but he was damn tempted to just let you all go. Ford finally got up and approached McKay expressing to him how much he appreciated everything that he had done for his family and how he was the diamond in the rough when it came to their team.  
Ford then walked past his guards exiting the tent leaving Shepard and McKay inside. Teyla and Ronan watched from their guarded cell as Ford spoke to his guards and acknowledged Ronan and Teyla before walking away from the encampment into an open field where a sudden single shot was heard by all. Ronan and Teyla watched as Lt. Aiden Ford fell to the ground. Shepard and McKay heard the shot and ran out of the tent seeing Ronan and Teyla alive and well but noticing Ford’s men all in the open field surrounding something. While Jon opened their cell Teyla announced that Ford had shot himself…, Rodney already sensing what had happened walked out into the field with Ford’s guards and found the man lying there with a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. McKay bent down next to the man and waited until the rest of his team got there. Finally, Major Lorne’s team and the backup team that was sent arrived allowing them to take possession of Ford’s body and transport it back to Atlantis. Ford’s men didn’t object, and Shepard saw no reason for detaining anyone, they were merely following Ford’s orders. Shepard didn’t need the paperwork headache. Shepard sent the backup team ahead to Atlantis to let Sam know what was going on while Major Lorne’s team stayed behind to wrap up any loose ends. Shepard and McKay carried Ford’s body (body bagged) back thru the Stargate as Teyla and Ronan followed. Beckett and a medical team were in the gateroom as they returned thru the gate. Jon and Rodney laid Ford’s body bag on the gurney as Beckett and his people proceeded to the infirmary. Sam entered the gateroom seeing the solemn expression on the teams face including McKay’s and immediately embraced him not caring what anyone else thought. Sam placed her forehead on his, and holding one side of his face, kissed him in an effort of comfort. McKay held her close grateful that she was there and oblivious to everyone else. Shepard on the other hand couldn’t help but notice. Revealing all his suspicions about the two to be true. 

  
CHAPTER 10

McKay and Aiden were on Earth in Colorado Springs doing some much needed shopping for Aiden and visiting his sister Jeannie who was consulting at the SGC for the moment  
It was early morning and Rodney and Aiden were still asleep when there was a knock at Jeannie’s door. Jeannie was already awake waiting for her daughter Madison to wake up and want breakfast. Jeannie answered the door and to her surprise saw Sam standing there. Jeannie invited her in, leading her to the kitchen where she offered Sam coffee.  
The two women stood around talking until Rodney walked in the room in search of coffee and found Sam standing there instead. Immediately he asked while rubbing his eye “Where the Hell did you come from”? Very happy to see her standing there he decided to play it cool in front of his sister. “Oh hi”, Sam responded. Jeannie couldn’t resist chastising her brother, “Good morning to you too Mer.”. Rodney walked up beside Sam who was standing at one end of the counter while Jeannie was sitting at the kitchen table. Sam didn’t resist him leaning into her as she noticed him eyeballing her coffee. Sam grabbed her cup offering it to him and Rodney went for the cup and quickly stopped himself remembering that she used French vanilla coffee creamer in her coffee which repulsed him. Sam started giggling at his response but before she could say anything Rodney commented, “Nice hair”; referring to the fact that it was perfectly flat ironed, not something that she normally did. Sam attempting to play off her appearance remarked, “Yeah, I finally found my flat”.  
Jeannie looking at the two of them and not quite believing what she was seeing remarked, “Mer. I don’t know how you ever got her….”, all the while giggling her way thru the comment to her brother. Sam just giggled while Rodney leaned into her pinning her between him and the counter which Sam was rather enjoying; she loved the feel of him, and he always smelled so good to her. Rodney just looked over to his sister and remarked, “Having a kid with her might of helped”. Sam looking over her shoulder at him smiling replied, “A little bit”. As she kissed him softly. Madison walked into the kitchen where the three were still gathered drinking coffee and talking. Jeannie acknowledged her daughter telling her good morning, yet Madison was not all that interested in her mother as she was her Uncle and this other person with him. Rodney suddenly felt a little person tugging on his arm trying to pull herself up on the countertop. All three could tell she was on a quest for answers. Madison immediately wanted to know from Rodney if she was still going? Sam and Jeannie both amused by her just watched to see what was going to unfold. “I still get to go with you today right Uncle Mer”? Then quickly turned her attention to Sam and asked, “Are you Aiden’s Mum”? Sam told her, “Yes”.  
Rodney looked over at Madison sitting on the counter beside him and told her, “Yes, you’re still going with us today. I said you could go. Sam’s gotta go with us too”. “Ok. But Mommies still going to work. Right Mum”? Jeannie just laughing at her daughter told her “Yes, she was still going to work”. Jeannie than reminded her that by going with them today she was going to miss her ballet class. Sam and Rodney both waiting for Madison’s reaction. Quickly and unequivocally the five-year-old announced that she didn’t care, and that ballet gave her a wedgie. At that very moment as everyone in the room was laughing Aiden walked in hearing only the last part of what Madison had said and was looking around in confusion in only a way that Aiden could do, mouthing “I don’t know. I just walked into the Twilight Zone”. Everyone still laughing, Aiden’s eyes suddenly honed-in on Sam, realizing that her mother was there too, reacted happy to see her. Sam grabbing Aiden and pulling her towards her, Aiden fell into her mother. She was quite content leaning against her mom. Jeannie couldn’t help but mention how uncanny it was that Aiden looked so much like Sam; but her mannerisms were so much like Mer’s. Rodney just smirked while drinking his coffee and Sam just giggled. Sam being more amused by Jeannie calling Rodney “Mer” more than anything, she knew he hated it; he really hated it when she called him “Meredith” though.  
The day went on and Madison was “chomping at the bit’ to go to The Mall. Sam found herself quite amused by the five-year-old’s anxiousness; Aiden on the other hand was dreading having to go shopping. Shopping was something this sixteen-year-old did not enjoy. She didn’t enjoy coming to Earth much less having to go in search of anything on it. Jeannie had already left for work and Rodney was laid out on the couch watching a hockey game and handling some financial business before going out.  
Finally, at the Colorado Springs Mall McKay pulled in a parking spot and as he shut off the engine, he looked back noticing Madison asleep in her car seat. Sam silently laughing at the expression on his face as he realized he was going to be stuck carrying the sleeping child. Sam laughing so hard but silently, she had tears of laughter. Rodney just looked at her and told her, “Keep laughin’. This is just perfect”. Rodney attempted to wake the child up, but it was a no go so, he was stuck carrying her.  
Aiden looked miserable but Sam tried to cheer her daughter up. Rodney continued on his phone while carrying Madison and trying to pay attention to Sam and Aiden; McKay multitasking at his best. Sam found herself quite taken back by how attractive he looked, he was calm, brilliant, and handsome. She caught herself occasionally feeling like such an idiot when it came to him, catching herself in a daze, and then wondering what was wrong with her, but in the same instance she loved what she had now.  
While in The Mall McKay handed Aiden one of his credit cards and told her how to use it. Immediately she wanted to know where he was going to be. McKay had to explain if she found something to go ahead and get it, not to wait for him. Sam just looked at him in shock saying, “Damn, I wish my dad would have given me a black credit card at her age”. He looked at Sam and told her that he swore he’d never be that kind of parent and he’d just became that parent. Sam tickled by his remarks lightly kissed him and then went to see about Aiden while McKay and a sleeping Madison went to look at watches.  
Sam suddenly heard a kind, soft, familiar voice over her shoulder as she turned around, she was pleasantly surprised to see Gen. Landry. ‘Sir”! She happily reacted. “Colonel Carter…Sam. How are you”? Sam answered respectfully, I am great Sir…How are you”? Gen. Landry replied, “I am well. Jack and I are headed up to his place for some fishing and hunting. What about you? How’s motherhood treating you”? “I am great. We’re actually here…McKay and I are here with her today getting her squared away”. Suddenly Landry sees a young familiar face approaching them. “I take it this young lady here, is Aiden”? Gen. Landry remarked. Aiden looking at her mother stunned and confused. Sam smiled and introduced them. General Landry was quite cordial when it came to Aiden wanting her to know what an honor it was to meet her and how much he respected her mother. Out of nowhere another loud but familiar voice rang out. “Carter! Wow! This is Aiden I see..”? Gen. Jack O’Neil announced. Sam felt awkward for a moment but then turned her attention to Aiden introducing her to him as well. Jack O’Neil being his usual jovial, sarcastic self couldn’t help himself stating, “Landry I wondered where you’d gotten off to…and now I see. Sam, you look good. Motherhood definitely agrees with you”. “Thank you’, Sam replied. Finally, McKay walked up on the four gathered talking. Sam relieved to see him but before she could say anything Gen. O’Neil acknowledged McKay as well as Gen. Landry. McKay still carrying a sleeping Madison greeted both men asking how they were. Gen. Landry inquired about Madison; who she was? McKay told him she was his niece and promptly sent Aiden back off shopping because he did not want to be carrying Madison all day. Aiden meandered off and the for adults stood there chatting.  
McKay noticed how Sam went from self-conscious to secure and affectionate the longer they stood there talking. McKay’s phone rang and it was a call he apologized for but had to take. McKay looked at Sam compassionately telling whomever on the phone to “hold on”. Sam immediately knew that he wanted her to take Madison and she wasn’t falling for it, she just giggled and told him “No way was he sticking her with both kids”. He just smirked back at her amused walking off taking his phone call.  
Both General’s couldn’t help but notice how happy their Colonel Carter was now. Gen. Landry remarked how he almost didn’t recognize McKay. Jack too remarked how different he seemed. Sam blushingly tried to avoid the comments. Thankfully Aiden reappeared with bags, meaning she actually purchased clothes. “Where’s Dad”? she asked. Sam told her he was on his phone that way, pointing to the right of her. “He’s probably setting up a trust fund for Madison or something (jokingly)”. Aiden quickly remarked, “Nah, I know what he’s doing…he’s paying off Aunt Jeannie’s house because she didn’t do it like he told her too”. Sam definitely feeling a bit awkward like Aiden was saying too much was soon put to rest as the girl started laughing with the biggest smile. A smile so infectious that both Generals became amused by her. Aiden went on telling her mom how when her dad found out that Aunt Jeannie didn’t do what he told her to do and why…, it was on. Dad called Uncle Caleb and Face-Timed him then screenplayed him on that massive tv and just shredded Uncle Caleb for being stupid and how much money they’d lost for not listening. Just picture my dad mad and on a rant...Mom, I was laughing so hard Gatorade went everywhere, all over Aunt Jeannie’s arm”. Aiden looking at both General’s tells them that she hadn’t seen anything that crazy since her Mom went off on Zelenka in the back of a Jumper. Both men suddenly focused on their reserved Col. Carter. “Really”?! Sam becoming quite uncomfortable wanted to change the conversation to anything but about her command of the city. Sam affectionately grabbed her daughter pulling her close telling her to “shut up”. Aiden still giggling tells her that that day was one of the best days and freakiest days of her life; and Ronan still can’t stop talking about what you did”. Jack and Landry now had to know what had gone on saying that it was still early and that they had time for lunch and wanted to hear more about this.  
Sam texted McKay and told him what was going on and where they’d be. He replied back telling her that he was still on his call and that Madison was still asleep. Aiden told Sam that the reason Madison was probably still asleep was because she wakes up in the middle of the night and plays for hours before going back to sleep, well at least she did last night anyway. Sam just shook her head.  
The four of them Gen. Landry, Gen, O’Neil, Colonel Carter, and Aiden entered the restaurant and took their seats. Gen. O’Neil quickly hit Aiden up for the details of this Jumper ride gone awry but made time for a quick text message to Colonel Caldwell who he knew was in orbit. Poor Sam just sat there knowing there was no way out of this story. Jack saw how uncomfortable she was and loudly commented, “Oh come on Carter it can’t be that bad for crying out loud it’s you”. Sam just shook her head. Aiden quickly came to her mother’s defense stating that it wasn’t bad, it was just so unlike her; first, you and Dad were completely oblivious to the rest of us because you were in your zones trying to fix everything. Aiden told the men to picture this, “Dads whole team, me, my mom, and 3 other Scientist in one Jumper submerged underwater. Shepard and Teyla upfront having the same ole discussion/argument, Dad went to the very back of the Jumper and sat on the floor to get away from them. I’m in the back with 3 Scientist one being Dr. Zelenka , Mom and Ronan upfront with Jon and Teyla. “Which I went to the rear or the Jumper to talk to your dad”, Sam interjected with. “Yes Mom. You came to the back of the Jumpy to get away from Jon and Teyla”, Aiden stated. Sam sat back in her chair looking completely guilty of that move. Both General’s thoroughly amused so far told Aiden to keep going with the story. “Suddenly a routine check goes very wrong. Suddenly there is no navigation, losing power for some crazy reason, and too many people in one Jumpy that think they know better than the rest. So, we’re just freak’n drift’n under the sea like something out of a Jules Verne movie.  
So, the forward controls are useless so, Im sitting in the back of the Jumpy where my parents are working but I’m trying to stay out of their way so, I have my earbuds in. All of a sudden, sparks are flying, and the power starts going intermittent. Shepard yells from the front “What was that”? I knew it was going to be bad. So, the Jumper was shaking from overload and the current shift. She and Dad are in the back of It standing up when all this happens so their getting thrown around; which wasn’t good because Mom was already irritated. The Jumper finally calms down some and I don’t know what happened, but I remember “Mom…, you were facing Dad and you asked him if Zelenka did what you thought he did? I remember Dad being so calm, it was weird and him looking at you and telling you that “Yeah, he blew the control tray. AND BAM!!!! Mom flipped! Colonel Samantha Carter went for Zelenka! But my Dad held her back. Dad…literally was holding you back. Ronan Dex’s face was priceless. Shepard got up and moved Zelenka back towards him in the front. I couldn’t believe it…, I’d never seen you that mad. “Mom! I didn’t know you could get that mad”. Sam just sitting at the table looking off and out the corner of her eyes at both General’s highly amused by her actions. Landry assured her that it had happened to the best of them, that they’d all been thru it at least once in their careers and in Jacks case several times. Sam acknowledged what he was saying with a smile. “Let’s just make sure this is clear…, I never actually touched him or said anything to him”, Sam stated.  
Aiden went on with her story. So, Dad is hanging on her and then he tells me to go see how bad it was. Shepard was in the rear compartment with them talking about everything and I take one look at the tray and its completely fried. Now at this point I’m mute, it’s better for me if I just go invisible. So, their trying to come up with a way to get either to the surface or back to the drilling platform. I was for the surface, if that even mattered; but I kept my mouth shut.  
Dad was sitting on the floor and you gotta remember we’re still getting caught in the current so we’re still getting knocked about. She keeps getting knocked about into my Dad while their trying like crazy to come up with something. Finally, I guess she just gave up on trying to steady herself, and just is basically straddling/sitting on my dad, working on their tablets in their wacky zone that they have. Which is this crazy work zone that only they understand. Yeah, they were in that zone and completely oblivious to the rest of us. Sam sat there not making any apologies for anything she did, while she kept listening to her daughter recall the events of that day.  
So, they’re working like crazy to find a solution with of course Shepard buzzing about wanting a freak’n update. All I can say is “Thank God for Teyla Immagun because she will tell Jon Shepard every time”…, that last time he was going back there to ask them Teyla stopped him and in no uncertain terms told him “obviously not well, we’re still down here”. Seriously, I think Ronan was even a little afraid of Mom and Teyla or impressed, I don’t know maybe even both. All I know is he’ll still talk about her going after Zelenka and how he puts it, “McKay having to hold her back”.  
Sam told Aiden to get on with the story that they hadn’t heard the best part “daughter of mine. Oh, keep going, (looking at both men) you’re going to love this”.  
Well, I didn’t think it was going to get that bad. For sure I thought they’d find a solution. Hello! They’re Carter & McKay two biggest, best brains in two galaxies. Hello! Seriously?! So, there was no fixing the Jumper and all we had left that we could do is wait for the city to find us but remember we had 9 or 10 people in this one Jumper. So, finally I see this expression on her face when she’s talking to my dad. You gotta remember that I have my earbuds in so I can’t really hear anything I’m just reading faces. I knew it was really BAD! I knew I was gonna be really dead too, it was about to rain on me in a bad way. Sam looked over at her daughter and agreed. Both men sitting there intrigued insisted that Aiden continue.  
I got up and got something out of my backpack and went over and plugged it into the main system which effectively rebooted the jumper bringing most of its systems back online. Aiden quickly regretted telling this story and pulled her hoodie up over face admitting that she had the solution the entire time and did say anything.  
Jack immediately asked the obvious question; “Why didn’t you say anything”? Sam looking over at her guilty daughter and waited for her to answer. Aiden still hiding in her hoodie revealed that she wasn’t supposed to have it or have created it actually; that she’d gone behind everyone’s backs and created them. A very serious looking Col. Carter sat beside her daughter. The Colonel and Both Generals exchanged looks. Landry had to ask, “What did you create”? Aiden told him it was a Universal Power Crystal it contains a very small quantity of Zero Point Energy. Sam instructed her to tell them how she got the energy to create it. Aiden attempted to hide behind her mother before giving that answer. Both Generals already came to a conclusion on where the energy came from, they were just waiting for confirmation. Aiden admitted that she knew how to complete the transfer process, but no one would let her do it. Landry asked her, “You actually know how to do all that by yourself? You’ve done this before”? Sam suddenly noticing the way the conversation was turning observed more closely than before. Aiden told him “Yes, it was just that here she wasn’t allowed to do anything like before”. Jack looked at Sam and flat out asked, “This kid is 16 and that smart”? Then answering his own question, “Of course she is she’s yours and McKay’s”. Landry looked at Sam and told her “All I can say is that…, it’s a good thing she had that or who knows what would’ve happened”. Jack abruptly stopped the conversation, “Sam, I know you. What did you do to her for all this because I can’t imagine you letting her off light”? She’s still grounded and has no access to anything without certain adults present, this happened how many months ago Aiden”? Aiden replied with a pitiful look on her face, I don’t know 4 months ago probably”. Jack remarked, “Yep, that sounds like Carter”. His remark making Sam smile with pride.  
Colonel Stephen Caldwell walked in and over to the table where both General’s and Sam got up and greeted him, Caldwell in civilian clothes took one look at Jack and started ripping into him saying, “What the Hell happened to you Jack”? Jack told him retirement. Caldwell announced, “If retirement is code for fat and lazy then I guess so”. All three men laughing while Sam and Aiden looked horrified by their remarks. The waitress brought the men a round of beers and Caldwell drinking his asked Sam where Rodney was? Aiden told looked over at him saying, “Looking at golf clubs while he’s on the phone”. Caldwell immediately told her, “there’s nothing wrong with a good round of golf. I hear Shepard is still trying to build that golf course on the mainland, but Sam won’t let him. Sam glanced over and told him if she let him build it, she’d likely never see him or half her staff again. He’s got more important things to do. Caldwell told her laughingly, “I guarantee you he’s working on it right now”. Sam agreed while holding back her laughter.  
Caldwell asked Aiden how she was and made sure the General’s knew just how much he thought of her, how insanely funny she was, and equally brilliant. Caldwell couldn’t get over how much weight Jack had gained and asked “Jack, when was the last time you saw a gym and I don’t mean drove passed it on your way to the 7-11”? Gen. Landry busted out laughing, while Sam desperately tried to hold back any reaction, and Aiden just sat there shocked by what was being said. Landry coming to Jacks defense told Caldwell, “Yes, Jack has put on a few pounds, that’s what happens when you’re not in the field anymore”. Caldwell looking at Landry like he was insane flat out told the man, “That’s what happens when you leave the field and retire? I’ll work the rest of my life; how about you Sam”? “Oh, I’m staying out of this conversation”, She told them. “Smart move Colonel”, Landry told her.  
Sam’s cell phone rang, noticing that it was McKay calling she answered and got up from the table to talk to him. Aiden could hear her mother talking and asked her if she could have the phone. Sam handed her the phone and Aiden promptly told her father “Dad, I guess Madison is still sleeping she was up at 3 a.m. having some all-important tea party which by the way she trampled me to get too. Seriously, what kinda tea party happens at 3 a.m.? Let me have pulled that at her age walking all over you and mom @ 3 a.m. I’d have had broken legs”. Everyone at that table was laughing, Sam was laughing so hard at what Aiden was saying she could barely breathe. Finally, Aiden hung up the phone and as serious as she could be looked at her mother and told her “He’s still looking at golf clubs”. All Sam could do was laugh and tell her daughter how much she sounded like her father just then. Aiden just sat there and asked, “What kind of imaginary friends she got showing up @ 3 a.m to party? What’s in that tea pot? Jack commented, “I always did like agood cup of tea”. Sam still laughing so hard that tears were streaking her face.  
Gen. Landry asked Aiden, “Are you always this funny”? Aiden responded by looking at her mother with a blank expression. Sam told him, “Sometimes. She’s so much like Rodney in that way”. Caldwell laughing told them that Rodney was at the top of his scorecard these days.  
Sam told her to go find her father and see what he was doing. Aiden got up and went in search of him while Sam and the Generals talked more. Landry curious about Caldwell’s comment about McKay inquired, “So, McKay is in high standing with you”? “Oddly yes, (while laughing and drinking his beer) ever since he put Ellis on his back in Sam’s conference room”, Stephen remarked. Sam shot him a sideways look. Stephen noticing asked her, “What? Ellis is a dick and had it coming. I rather enjoyed the looks on Ronon and Shepard’s face when he did it. Sam on the other hand was in complete shock”. “I don’t like when he gets like that”, she told him. “They definitely came to an understanding though”, Stephen told them. Jack agreed with him.  
Caldwell went on to say, “that Rodney’s been cool ever since he’d come out of that two-year ordeal”, as he looked around remembering that they were still in public. “I think having a kid…, a kid with Sam definitely mellowed him out. Fuck it, he’s a good guy”. Sam smiling at his remark, it meant something to her that her fellow colleagues liked him.  
Some time had passed when Aiden finally showed back up at the table with Madison in tow and an irritated expression on her face, along with a new purchase in her hand. Aiden begged her mother to take Madison because she was heavy. Sam took the still half-asleep child from her daughter and placed her in her lap. Stephen looking confused at who Madison was asked, “My God Sam, you had another one”? “No, she’s McKay’s niece”, she told him. “All I know is I’ve never seen you so comfortable…, like you just don’t give a damn. Which is NICE! Don’t get me wrong because usually you are quiet and reserved. I think a lot of Rodney has rubbed off on you”, he told her jokingly. Sam was just looking out of the corner of her eyes giving the men a smug glance. Aiden then realizing she had the bag in her hand also handed that to Sam as well telling her, “Dad said to give that to you”. Sam took the bag and looked in it immediately noticing a medium sized box inside it and was intrigued. Jack watching her reaction asked “What’s in the bag, Carter”? Landry sat there looking intrigued as well. Sam pulled out the box and immediately recognized the name engraved on it and was very pleasantly surprised, she quickly remarked “Oh no he didn’t”, then opening the box saw the new watch that was just released that she’d been wanting. Everyone at the table couldn’t help but notice how she looked like a kid on Christmas as she looked at the Watch. Gen. Landry excited for her asked if he could see it and she handed it to him. Jack noticing how extravagant and technical the watch was commented “Nice! McKay is one Hell of a gift giver”. Aiden told him “Yeah, it’s the one she wanted”. Sam asked Aiden, “How’d your Dad get this? I didn’t’ think it had been released yet”. Caldwell told her, “Hell, he probably owns part of the damn company”. Sam sat there thinking that could very well be true. Aiden told her she didn’t know, just that I needed to hand it straight to you. Sam all slap happy couldn’t resist putting on the Watch there at the table. All three men told her how stunning it was. Sam wasn’t embarrassed to take that compliment while checking out her new Watch on her wrist.  
Time went on and they were wrapping up their conversation because the two men were still committed to the fishing and hunting trip, they’d planned which was still quite a drive away. Caldwell quickly told Jack that “the only commitment he’s apparently had is with Little fuck’n Debbie. Shit man, next time you’re at the golf course leave the cart and walk that son of a bitch, carrying your own clubs”. That was it, everyone at the table burst into laughter; Sam could not contain herself any longer. Jack looked over at Stephen and told him that it was never dull when he was around.  
Finally, Rodney showed up, quickly greeted the men sitting there, and took a seat next to Sam who couldn’t help but stare at him out of the corner of her eyes. Rodney noticed she was wearing her Watch and pointed it out asking smoothly, “Right one”? A very happy Sam looked at her new Watch and then at him, and without hesitating lightly kissed him. Aiden remarked to both of the General’s and Colonel Caldwell, “Like I said, they get completely oblivious sometimes”. Sam looked over at Aiden and announced proudly, “I like kissing the father of my child, so I take that opportunity, I don’t care, I’ll admit that”. Landry looked across the table at Sam and remarked, “Amen”! All four adults looked at her amused by her comment. Rodney then asked, “So, what did I miss”? Everyone just sighed and laughed.

CHAPTER 11

  
It was the middle of the night and Rodney was working in his lab when Shepard came in with an uneasy look on his face. Rodney still working glanced up at him and asked “What”? Thinking whatever it was wasn’t serious and just some random Jon Shepardness. Jon stood there at the lab table telling Rodney what was going on and both men left the lab with somber faces.  
Jon and Rodney stood outside Sam’s quarters, both men wanting to be anywhere else in the galaxy right now besides there. Rodney waved his hand over the door alarm activating it. Moments later a half-asleep Sam opened her door shocked to see them both standing there. Immediately, she wanted to know if something was wrong because of the late/early hour. Jon looking sorrowful, Rodney took the lead and motioned for Sam to come sit down, that they had to tell her something.  
Sam starting to feel the sudden apprehension was dreading whatever was about be said. Rodney was sitting beside her while Jon broke the bad news to her that her brother Mark had been killed in a car accident. Sam at first in shock acted almost as if she hadn’t heard him. Jon alarmed by her reaction attempted to talk to her again when Rodney motioned to back off. Seconds later Sam finally reacted with tears streaming down her face as she held her hands over her nose and mouth. Sam attempted to regain her composer long enough to ask for the details. Jon told her everything that he’d been told; it was a senseless accident both Mark and the other driver were on their cell phones when the accident occurred, the other driver missed the stop light. Sam desperately trying to wrap her mind around what she was being told looked to Jon for solace when it came to the city. Jon assured her that he’d take care of everything there in Atlantis until she did whatever she had to do; not knowing what her relationship with her brother was like. Jon feeling horribly uncomfortable offered his condolences and made tracks for the door leaving McKay to deal with the mother of his child.  
The door to Sam’s quarters closed leaving just her and McKay there together. Sam standing in front of her balcony door trying to grasp everything that she had just been told walked back over to McKay with her arms folded in front of her shaking from cold. McKay quickly noticed she was in shock; he grabbed her close to try and keep her warm as she shook. McKay moved them back to the couch getting Sam to sit down, he checked her eyes for any other signs of shock but only saw the sadness that now existed. Sam laid there curled up in Rodney’s arms asleep which is what she needed.  
Morning came and everyone in Atlantis fell into place to support their leader. Jon and Teyla coordinated to take over for command for Colonel Carter while she was gone. Rodney agreed to stay behind with Aiden who was afraid to go to LA for the memorial; Aiden being Lantian was no fan of Earth, she didn’t understand it and like most “feared what she didn’t understand”. Rodney made sure Sam knew that if she at any time wanted him there all she had to do was have the SGC dial Atlantis. Sam headed out later that day bound for Los Angeles.  
Atlantis seemed uncharacteristically quiet with their Leader gone; or maybe it was their melancholy for her situation. Ronan headed to McKay’s to check in on him and Aiden after telling Sam that he’d do so while she was away. Ronan always felt awkward around others when it came to losing people, it wasn’t something he dealt with well, but he was hoping to provide some reassurance when it came to Aiden and McKay. Ronan walked into McKay’s quarters where Aiden was pleading with her dad to take her to the memorial; Aiden had changed her mind and wanted to attend. Rodney kept telling her that going might not be a good idea because her mother was going to be dealing with a lot and having to explain her probably wasn’t something she was going to be up for right now. Aiden didn’t want to hear that, even offering to make herself look more like him instead of like her mother. Rodney just laughed telling her that he didn’t think that was possible since she looked so much like Sam. Ronan couldn’t help but be amused as well. Rodney looked over at him for support but got no such help. Ronan sided with Aiden saying “I’m up for going, since I went to Shepard’s Dad’s Memorial”. Finally, after all of Aiden’s badgering Rodney gave in and the three headed off to Earth.  
Stepping thru the Stargate and entering the SGC Gateroom the three were greeted by Teal’c who Ronan never passed up on the opportunity to try and get a rise out of. As they went thru standard protocols before leaving the SGC, Ronan was able to manipulate Teal’c into coming with them, shooting some guilt-tripping nonsense about how Sam was their team member for 10 years and where they come from they have each other’s backs but apparently SG1 isn’t as hardcore as the Atlantis Teams are. Teal’c couldn’t resist and agreed to accompany them. Teal’c took the time he had to get to know “Aiden McKay” as he called her.  
Teal’c, Ronan, McKay, and Aiden arrived at the service just as the funeral precession stopped letting everyone out at the cemetery. The four were standing by their black SUV when they noticed Sam exiting one of the front limos with her brother’s wife. McKay couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked, she stepped out in a right above the knee length black sleeveless dress, black heels, her hair was straight and flawlessly polished, even in all of this sadness she never looked more beautiful. The four hung back until they felt it was the appropriate time. Aiden did not have an easy time seeing her mother so upset and Teal’c couldn’t help but offer the girl some words of comfort. Ronan and McKay stood there listening to what Teal’c was saying. Teal’c assured Aiden that even though Sam was mourning her brother he had no doubt that the presence of her daughter would be most welcomed at this time.  
Aiden recognizing her que walked away from them and towards Sam who was facing away from them. Aiden quietly walked up beside her grabbing her hand. Sam immediately noticing that her child was standing beside her, she quietly embraced her, acknowledging that she was a most welcomed presence.  
As the funeral concluded Sam mixed with so many different emotions, one being overjoyed to have Aiden right there with her. Sam quickly asked Aiden “How did you get here? Where’s your Dad”? Aiden told her that they were towards the back somewhere. Sam looked around and spotted 3 well-dressed men standing together; Ronan, McKay, and Teal’c. Sam suddenly overwhelmed by the site of them began to tear up, Aiden attempted to console her mother by telling her that they didn’t mean to show up and make it worse on her. Sam looked at Aiden and assured her that them being there was not making it worse, it was making it better. The two made their way over to the men where on arrival Teal’c swiftly embraced Sam who did not object to her long-time friend being there. Sam then wasted no time finding her way to McKay whose arms she desperately wanted around her. Sam didn’t forget to speak to Ronan as she stood there beside Rodney. McKay made sure she knew he was responsible for all of them being there right now. Teal’c responded with “Indeed”, and Ronan had to remark back sarcastically “Indeed”; sparking a laugh from all of them. A familiar voice came from behind her as she stood there with everyone, “Hello Sam”. Sam recognizing the voice uncomfortably yet graciously turned around and spoke, “Hi Pete”. Pete looked around Sam and spoke to Teal’c; Teal’c responded in kind, “Hello Pete Sanahaughn”. Ronan, Rodney, and Aiden just looked at each other. Pete asked Sam if he could have a word with her, using an almost professional tone indicating this was more than a pleasantry. Sam walked away with Pete and Aiden quickly asked who he was? Teal’c told her exactly who he was, and all Aiden could say was “awkward”. Ronan and Rodney agreed.  
Pete began talking about Marks accident and that he looked into it and there was no foul play. That everything in the investigation came back, that cell phone use was the contributing factors; that Marks phone actually show his sending a text at the same time the other car ran the light. The other driver was Facetiming, Mark was texting, even though the other driver ran the light, and was technically at fault. Sam interjected, “They were both at fault”. Pete told her when it came to Marks insurance he was in the clear and his Wife and kids would be taken care of. Sam thanked him and asked how he was? Pete told her that he’d miss his best-friend like Hell. The whole time keeping his conversation at arms -length which was quite obvious to her.  
Ronan noticed her uncomfortableness from the distance and decided to put an end to it. Rodney quietly trying to call him back but then just gave up, watching as Ronan approached Sam and Pete. Ronan quietly walked up beside Sam and stated, “Colonel…The cars precession is waiting to leave Ma’am”. Sam thought to herself “Thank you God”! She wanted to get away from the awkwardness. Pete told her that he was sorry they had to see each other again under these circumstances and told her goodbye. Sam told him goodbye as well, then turning to walk away she mouthed the words “Thank you” to Ronan who just smiled at her.  
As the day progressed Sam became exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally; she didn’t want to leave her sister-in-law, but the woman kept assuring her that it was alright for her to leave, that she understood Sam’s job. Marks wife was grateful that she was even able to attend and that she was able to meet Aiden. Sam couldn’t stop thinking how much she wanted McKay, her heart was actually aching for him. Everything that had happened to Mark was making her realize how much Aiden and him meant to her. She knew that everyone had gone back to the Hotel they’d booked into for the night. Her sister-in-law was addiment that it was alright for her to leave so, Sam left heading to the Hotel.  
The men were all hanging out in the Hotel’s restaurant bar talking and of course eating while Aiden was in her room resting. McKay looking at his phone saw the text Sam sent him saying she was on her way and exhausted. Rodney told Teal’c and Ronan what was up and excused himself for the evening, while Ronan and Teal’c investigated the local nightlife.  
Sam finally checked in and hit the room where Rodney and Aiden were, it was a large fully furnished suite much like McKay’s quarters on Atlantis. Sam quickly fell into McKay’s arms. Rodney couldn’t help but still notice how beautiful she looked, even as she pulled off her heels that she’d been wearing all day, and she crashed into his arms. There was no denying that she was exhausted, but she still wanted him, needed him, she wanted to pull him into her, to fuse themselves together.  
Rodney wasted no time pulling her into the bedroom and closing the door as they pulled each other’s clothes off. Rodney found her body dripping with desire, her body quivering with every stroke, her hands gripping the headboard almost to its breaking point. The soft, deep, ravenous moans that escaped her as he deeply kissed her, exploring her  
mouth with his tongue, as she did the same. Her leg involuntarily moving upward, locking around his body as she thrusted against him in rhythm. His hand slipping down between them as his finger stroked her clitoris heightening her excitement, her body arching as she pulled him all the way into her, searching his mouth, her tongue, the passionate force she was using as she kissed him, the intense suction that he felt was damn near insanely arousing, and feeling as if she’d found pure ecstasy finally, reaching the most intense climax she’d ever experienced. Completely exhausted and nearly blacking out from the intensity of her orgasm Sam laid there breathing heavily and kissing McKay who was drenched from there intense lovemaking, but he could care less if they ever made it out of that bed. 

  
CHAPTER 12

  
The next morning, they all headed back to the SGC for Atlantis. On the way there McKay got a phone call from his sister, wanting to know if it was safe to talk, McKay assured her it was. Jeannie told him that she was aboard the Hammond and had the strangest energy readings coming in. Rodney and Sam both asked her, “Strange, how”? Jeannie told them, that was just it, she’d never seen anything like it before; there was displaced energy, there’s way too much energy showing up. Rodney stopped the car and told her to have the Hammond beam him, Sam, and Aiden aboard, while Teal’c and Ronan went back to the SGC.  
Aboard the Hammond, all four of them gathered reviewing the data Jeannie was able to gather, she told her brother that the only time she’d seen anything similar to this was with the interdimensional bridge. Sam told her that the readings were similar but not the same, so it wasn’t that.  
Aiden interrupted them, telling them that she knew what the readings  
were. Jeannie looking shocked by the girl’s remark was quickly impressed and intrigued. Sam noticed the concerned look on her daughters face and wanted to know what it was, while Rodney also stood there waiting. Aiden hesitantly told them that it looked like someone trying to pull Zero Point Energy. Sam looking at the reading that Aiden was looking at quickly agreed with her, telling McKay too look at them. Jeannie quickly asked, “Who would be trying to do this”? Rodney told her to take her pick.  
Aiden abruptly told them how bad this was, and asked them who else on Earth, would be stupid enough to attempt something like this? Rodney suddenly got a disgusted look on his face and told them “Malcolm Tunney”! Jeannie quickly asked if that was the same guy that almost killed everyone in Brazil or wherever you were, with his interdimensional bridge? “The one and the same”, he told her. Sam told them that he was on the SGC’s watch list now, and that it couldn’t be him. Rodney highly irritated, snapped at everyone told them, “that it was definitely that stupid, Elmer Fudd looking bastard”. Jeannie quickly chastised her brother for his language in front of his daughter. Rodney quickly informed her that she’d heard way worse. “Really Meredith”, she snapped back with? Sam couldn’t resist giggling, Rodney told Sam, “Don’t you start”. Sam all the while amused continued working on the problem at hand.  
Jeannie looked at her brother confused, Rodney abruptly asked her, “What”? “You have a daughter. You have sixteen-year old daughter, and she’s brilliant. Mer, she’s impressive”, she told him. “Yes, I know, and believe me that brilliant mind can get her into trouble”, he quickly told her. Aiden spoke up telling them that someone needed to go down there and stop whoever was doing this, that they needed shutdown the vacuum before it destroyed everything. Rodney getting even more irritated told Sam to come on, meaning both of them were going down there. Aiden shouted at them to be careful as they went to get ready. Jeannie and Aiden stayed aboard the Hammond monitoring everything while Sam and Rodney beamed down to the energy’s location with a unit of marines.  
They entered the facility and quickly found the lab where McKay suspicions were validated, Dr. Malcolm Tunney was there attentively working, trying to harness zero-point energy, completely ignorant to the cost of what he was trying to do. Rodney and Sam entered the lab and taking control of it.  
Rodney immediately started yelling asking, “Tunney what the hell have you done this time”? Malcolm shocked at his presence and the fact that his lab had just been seized by the military asked, “Rodney? What are you doing here? You can’t stop the transfer, it’s working”. Sam was going over all the readings when Malcolm wanted to know who she was? Sam introduced herself, “I’m Colonel Samantha Carter, and you better hope we can shut this down”. Sam quickly started analyzing everything while McKay stood there arguing with Malcolm, trying to get him to come to his senses. “McKay! I need him to shut this down now”, Sam told him. McKay kept yelling at Malcolm telling him to shut it down, but Malcolm refused to enter his password.  
Suddenly Aiden called them on their Coms telling them that the energy readings were increasing and that they had to get it shutdown. Sam told her that they were working on it. Finally, McKay had enough and held Malcolm at gunpoint telling him to enter the damn password. Sam stood there waiting for Malcolm to enter his password, once he was finished all three Scientist saw that trying to shut down the transfer wasn’t working. McKay smacking Malcolm upside the head told him that it wasn’t going to work. Sam quickly spoke up telling McKay that, that was helping matters. Jeannie called her brother wanting to know what was happening. Rodney told her that it wasn’t shutting down. Aiden abruptly told them that they needed the right calculations. Sam told her that she was working on it, but a panicked Aiden grabbed her Aunt and beamed them down to the facility.  
Aiden and Jeannie entered the lab to Sam and Rodney’s surprise. Aiden looked at her mother and told her to yell at her later. Sam beyond irritated told her daughter, “You can guarantee that”. Jeannie quickly started reviewing the data, while Malcolm wanted to know who they were? Rodney told him that Jeannie was his sister and Aiden was his and Colonel Carter’s daughter. Malcolm looking bewildered by it all asked, “What the Hell? You’re like the Robinson Family or something”? Rodney told him, “Something like that”. “Mer, this isn’t working”, Jeannie shouted. Sam was going over the calculations with Aiden, who told her mom that every time this was done, it was never done within the city for this exact reason. Sam tried to get her daughter to remember if she’d ever seen the calculations for this. Jeannie, McKay, and Tunney worked to try and seal the vacuum.  
Aiden suddenly told her mom that she needed a depleted ZPM, if they had a depleted one that they could use the depleted ones to buy them more time. Sam understanding what Aiden was talking about agreed stating, “That by using the depleted modules to absorb the energy it would buy them time to work”, McKay abruptly agreeing, saying, “It would give them new ZPM’s. Aiden that’s genius”. Tunney confused at what they were saying wanted to know what they were talking about. Rodney told him that his kid had just bought them some more time. Sam contacted the ship and told them what she needed and before they knew it a marine was walking in with the depleted ZPM’s they needed. Sam and Aiden quickly worked at configuring the ZPM’s, while the rest of them tried to slow the transfer, hoping to shut if down.  
Sam and Aiden’s calculations were working as the ZPM’s started to light up. Jeannie was working trying to devise a shutdown code while Rodney and Malcolm worked to slowing the transfer rate. Sam went to help Jeannie with the shutdown code, finally thinking that they had a solution they tried implementing the code, but it didn’t work. An irritated Colonel Carter asked Tunney, “What made you think this was possible”? Tunney told her, “We’re Scientist! We do this because we can. Maybe you’ve been in the military so long Colonel! That you forgot that”? Sam lunged for Tunney and McKay quickly caught her. Sam snapped back at the man telling him, “You, arrogant ass! If what you were trying to do was at all possible, we would have already done it”. McKay still blocking her from Tunney. Malcolm didn’t back down from the Colonel telling her, “I’m arrogant? Do you hear yourself? You would have already done this? That sounds like the true definition of arrogance there, Colonel”? Sam kept moving towards Tunney, while Rodney continued to hold her back, all the while telling Malcolm to, “Shut the Hell up”. McKay continued to try and calm Sam down telling her that Tunney was an idiot and to focus on the shutdown code.  
All of them diligently working to come up with a shutdown code, McKay and Colonel Carter finally thought they had it, they watched as Aiden and Jeannie monitored the flow rate decrease, Jeannie announced, “That it was working”. McKay and Carter let out a sigh of relief, as the flow rate kept decreasing, Colonel Carter informed the ship of their present situation. Once the flow rate had stopped and the opening had resealed, Colonel Carter quietly walked over to Tunney and promptly punched him, knocking him unconscious. Sam just stood there shaking her wrist and calling him a “Moron”. Rodney just stood there looking up from the console shaking his head, while Jeannie said, “Yup, I’d say he had that coming”. Aiden just stood there behind her mother keeping quiet and monitoring the ZPM’s, that were now fully charged. Marines came in and removed Tunney while the rest of them finished up everything. Aiden hesitantly told her mother that the IOA would be extremely pleased with the fact that she was able to procure almost three more fully charged ZPM’s out of this? Sam looked at her daughter skeptically, and agreed, but this didn’t get her off the hook, she was still in a lot of trouble for coming down there. Aiden told her that she didn’t doubt that.  
Finally, stepping back in Atlantis with Ronan who was disappointed that he missed all the excitement, was relieved to be back home. The four were met in the Gateroom by Colonel Shepard and Teyla who were pleased to report that all had remained calm in their absence. Jon couldn’t resist mentioning all the trouble they’d found while they were on Earth, but figured the IOA was pretty happy with them? Sam told them, “Yes, they were quite pleased with the hive ship, darts, and now 3 extra ZPM’s. So, what happened with Dr. Tunney, Teyla asked? He was left with virtually no choices, McKay told them. He’s lucky he’s still alive after Mom punched him out, Aiden told them. Shepard shocked to hear that poked for the details. Sam admitted it was not one of her proudest moments, but he had it coming. She also told them that she hadn’t been that angry since hitting one of the Ba’al clones. Shepard told her, it happened to the best of them. Sam told him that she was relieved to be back, and for everything to get back to normal.  
Weeks past and life went back to normal for Sam in Atlantis, she was in her office when Teyla came in wanting to know if she had a moment? Sam told her, “Of course, what could she do for her”? Teyla told her that her people were having trouble with an indigenous creature on their new home world, and was wondering there was anything they could do to help? Sam told her that she could send a team of biologist along with some marines to check things out. Teyla took a sigh of relief and got up to leave, thanking Sam for her help. Sam told her she was glad she could help.  
Sam walked into Rodney’s lab finding him working as usual and casually walked up to him. Rodney curious as to what brought her by asked her what was up? She told him that she needed his team to go to New Athos and see what indigenous lifeform was causing a ruckus. Rodney looked at her confused and wanted to know why his team was going instead of a Biology team? She told him that there was a biology team going as well, that she just wanted his team to go for back up, just in case. Rodney looked at her suspiciously, have you told Shepard this yet? “Nope”, she remarked. “Oh, he’s going to be thrilled, you know he’s working on that golf course right”? Sam told him that would have to wait because I scheduled you guys to go out after lunch today. Rodney just looked at her affectionately, pulling her up next to him. Sam didn’t resist, lightly kissing him, she pulled back asking if either of them had seen Aiden all morning? Rodney told her that the last time he saw her she was heading for the Holo Room. 

Chapter 13

Shepard’s Team had just gated back from an off-world mission, one Dr. Rodney McKay didn’t have to go on so, he was standing in the Gateroom with General Carter to meet Shepard’s team on return. Torren Jon Emmagen was there with McKay and General Carter awaiting Teyla’s return. The tiny tot was being held by McKay as the team exited the Stargate. As everyone started to approach one another a sudden bright light took over the Gateroom causing Dr. McKay, Torren, and General Carter to vanish.  
Alarms started to sound while Shepard, Ronon, and Teyla stood there trying to access the situation. Major Lorne and his team entered the Gateroom gathering with Colonel Shepard and the rest, heading up the staircase to Command Jon told Teyla not to panic as she had just witnessed her son disappear.  
A darkened, secured room housed General Carter, elsewhere Dr. McKay was being held in similar conditions, while Torren’s whereabouts were unknown to the two. General Carter and McKay were kept separate and put thru exhausting interrogations, neither one of them wavering from their stories demanded information on the other and Torren. It was evident that they had somehow been pulled thru to an alternate universe, one unlike any they were familiar with. Both Scientist fully aware that AU’s could be unlike anything they were accustomed to, this reality would most definitely be one of them.  
McKay could be uncharacteristically quiet when he wanted, this was one of those times, he’d had enough of answering questions, the same questions over and over again, he wasn’t talking until he got answers to his own.  
General Carter on the other hand was being a true Airforce General, she would not break when it came to their interrogations, ultimately it was her tenacity that made their captures realize they were telling the truth.  
Day’s had passed, they had been moved twice since they were pulled thru to this alternate universe, and from what General Carter could tell this Stargate Command, Earth, and as far as she knew Atlantis even was monumentally different from hers, she had no idea if they’d be able to get back to their reality. Where was McKay? Where was Torren? Where exactly was she? Nobody would give her any answers, but she was being forced to answer theirs. Sam was done, it had been days, and she still didn’t know where Torren was, he had to be frightened, the toddler had spent the last two days away from his mother, and for all she knew away from McKay.  
Finally, Daniel Jackson, that realities Daniel Jackson escorted an irritated General Carter to a door, trying to make small talk with the woman but not quite sure what to say, told Sam that Torren was alright and stopped in front of a door. Daniel opened the door and motioned for her to go in, there stood the tiny toddler playing in a room full of toys, and well. General Carter relieved to see him rushed over and scooped up the boy who was also delighted to see her. Sam quickly asked him how he was doing? Torren looked around the room and immediately asked her, “Where was NeyNey”? Sam told him that she wasn’t sure where McKay was, but he probably wasn’t far away. Sam starred back at Daniel Jackson looking for answers, but he wasn’t offering any; he did tell her that she wanted to know about the boy and to be grateful before closing the door leaving her there with Torren and the guard outside the door. Sam may have been confined to the room with Torren but was half relieved knowing that the tiny toddler was safe with her, now she just needed to get McKay.  
McKay was being his usual charming self, they had confined him to a room, and would bring him in for interrogation, which was proving to be a pointless endeavor. McKay just sat there silent occasionally rubbing his beard which he did when he was irritated. Daniel Jackson entered the room and revealed to him that General Carter and Torren were together, that he’d just taken her to the child. McKay looked at the man suddenly relieved. McKay wanted to know why he was telling him this now? Daniel told him, that they believed them, that it had become clear that they were from an alternate universe, but they weren’t sure what to do with them. McKay looked at the man and sarcastically told him that they should let them return to their own reality. Daniel Jackson told McKay that they didn’t know how that was going to be possible, since they didn’t understand how it was that they were here in the first place. McKay snapped back at the man telling him that, that is why they needed to release General Carter and himself so they could figure it out.  
Back in Atlantis Jon and his team long with Radak and Major Lorne, all were diligently working to figure out what the Hell was going on. Radak and Shepard even brought in McKay’s sister Jeannie since she was familiar with alternate realities. Teyla was overwhelmed with the disappearance of her child, Jeannie constantly tried to reassure her that her brother would never let anything happen to Torren.  
Almost a week had passed before McKay was finally reunited with Sam and Torren. Sam was actually relieved to see McKay, but Torren was without a doubt the happiest, the toddler immediately started crying, and curled himself into Rodney’s neck holding on tightly. Sam was curious as to what was to happen next. McKay asked Sam if she was alright and if she knew what was going on? Sam told him that she probably knew as much as he did. McKay told Sam that Teyla was probably losing her mind over Torren. Sam agreed, wondering how they were getting back, and what had happened to bring them there. McKay thought for sure Sam being a General would have gotten her more credit with these alternate versions of themselves, but apparently these people didn’t care.  
Daniel Jackson soon returned pulling General Carter and taking her to an office where she met with Dr. Elizabeth Weir. This realities Dr. Weir was nothing like theirs, this Dr. Weir was cold and hardened, Sam quietly observed the woman waiting to see what was about to unfold. Meanwhile McKay was still locked up with Torren and not pleased with the fact that they had just removed Sam again. Instead of making so sort of scene McKay took the quiet approach, one that seemed to surprise Sam as she left. McKay found himself revisiting his time spent trapped on P32154, the time dilation field he’d been in, he didn’t like the feeling of being trapped, and this reality was nothing more than one big prison.  
Dr. Weir stood there looking at General Carter quietly, both women sizing the other up, finally, Dr. Weir asked Carter, “General, what are we going to do with you three, because I don’t have a clue? I could conscript you and Dr. McKay, putting the boy up for adoption is out of the question since he has some alien DNA, this is a mess, and I don’t like messes”. Sam looked at her astonished by everything that had just come out of her mouth. Sam asked her, “Why don’t you allow McKay and I to figure out what happened and maybe we could figure out how to get back to our reality in the process”? “Well, that looks like that might actually be the best solution so far”, Dr. Weir told her. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.  
Dr. Weir told her that she shouldn’t expect a lot out of them because they were busy dealing with their own problems known as the Lucian Alliance. General Carter told her that she too had fought the Lucian Alliance, they were an ongoing pest in her universe as well. Dr. Weir asked her if she had any useful intel in fighting them, Sam suddenly realized that admitting to having any useful information could inadvertently make their stay a permanent one; Sam told her that they were still battling the Alliance in her reality, with not much success.  
Dr. Weir informed her that for now she, Dr. McKay, and Torren would be confined to the base, quarters would be arranged, and she and Dr. McKay would be allowed a lab where they could work on a solution to their situation. The General realizing how lucky she was agreed to the terms, she and Dr. Weir exited the room, and headed down a corridor where she was given a lab, and then escorted back to McKay, and Torren.  
Sam opened the door finding McKay and Torren napping, she quickly shook Rodney awake, and informed him to what was going on. Rodney breathed a huge sigh of relief, while the toddler laid sleeping on his shoulder. Sam motioned for him to come on, she wanted to start working on a way back home immediately.


End file.
